Chronicles: Adventure Revisited
by GoodYellowKorn182
Summary: Book two in The Chronicles series. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and more team up to overthrow the heartless once again journeying to multiple worlds inside and outside of Disney.
1. Destiny Islands

Ah, the sun, the sand, nothing was better. They bright blue sky, the vibrant sun. Kairi face?  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Sora screamed as he sat up. Kairi laughed.  
  
"Kairi, you gotta not do that!" Sora said, breathing hard.  
  
"It's nice to see you again too." Kairi said. She was in her swimsuit.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah, she was with me." Riku said, walking onto the beach, also in his swimsuit. "Didn't you remember? Well, apparently not, considering we waited for you for hours."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot about it. I mean, Com'n we've raced so many times I forgot." Sora said, rubbing the sand out of his hair.  
  
"You should be. After the first hour, we started swimming." Kairi said." Well, anything else happen?"  
  
"Well, when I woke up this morning, my Keyblade was on the desk, but I put it under the bed the night before. I know one of you two did it, because you're the only ones who can touch the Keyblade."  
  
"OH, and I had a dream." Sora said.  
  
"Lord." Riku gasped.  
  
"It was about our adventure, you know, last year."  
  
"I see." Riku said, looking up to the sky. "You know, it's days like this that make me think too."  
  
Kairi looked at him. "About what?" Riku sat on the sand and held his legs.  
  
"Well." He began. "About our adventure. I mean, it had to end eventually, but I never thought it would. I guess deep down, I wasn't ready to say goodbye. It's been a year, but . . ."  
  
"I feel the same way." Kairi said.  
  
Well, I'm gonna go swim. Riku said, jumping into the water.  
  
"I guess I will too." Kairi said, running after R8iku.  
  
Sora sighed and walked towards the secret Place.  
  
....................................  
  
Suddenly, Ansem evaporated from the air and faced Sora.  
  
"We need your help. This time, there's a new danger and a new threat." The hooded Ansem told Sora. "The worlds are being connected once again, but the heartless haven't returned."  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Sora asked.  
  
"When world become connected, they pull themselves together. When they collide, they will be destroyed. It's up to you and your friends to destroy the keyholes. It is from the keyholes that worlds connect."  
  
"-But the Keyblade's only made to lock keyholes." Riku said as he entered the secret place.  
  
Ansem nodded. "But the Keyblade is alive. It has a heart. The strongest of hearts. It knows the world has been in danger. That's why when you wake up Sora, it's been in a different place them where you set it the night before."  
  
"What about Maleficent?" Sora asked.  
  
"We suspect she's back as well, otherwise, other worlds wouldn't be connected." Ansem said/  
  
"So are you coming with us?" Kairi asked, entering behind Riku.  
  
Ansem lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I've heard that the seven pure hearts have something to do with this, and I'm leaving to Hollow Bastion to find out what. Go to the Disney Castle. I'm sure king Mickey has more information than I."  
  
"How do we get there?" Kairi asked.  
  
Ansem held out his hands and a dark portal appeared, but Ansem had helped out everyone last time, and they knew he could be trusted. They stepped inside . . . 


	2. Disney Castle Garden

"Well, we're here." Riku said.  
  
"Yeah." Said Sora.  
  
"So, where's here?" Kairi asked.  
  
They were in a garden of some sort. A hedge was shaped out to look like a castle. A dog was sleeping in the yard. The bright yellow dog woke up.  
  
"PLUTO!" Kairi called, running towards him. "Wazzup, my homie g dawg?" Pluto barked. Kairi began to pet him.  
  
Pluto's tail began to shake.  
  
"so, where are we?" Sora repeated Kairi.  
  
"The castle!" It was the familiar voice of Goofy, coming from the garden gate.  
  
"Goofy?"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Donald?"  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"Kairi?"  
  
"Miss Piggy?"  
  
Miss Piggy is seen standing in the garden. "Ummm . . . I'm gonna go." She said.  
  
Kairi continued staring at the retreating pig as she spoke. "That was odd. Is the king here? We gotta talk to him"  
  
"Yep. He's kind of busy, but you can come in and wait for him." Donald told them.  
  
"Kay." Sora said.  
  
They walked into the castle and entered the throne room. "He should be done any minute." Donald said.  
  
A toilet could be heard flushing in the background and King Mickey entered the room.  
  
(even the Queen of England needs to take a crap once in a while.)  
  
"Ah, Sora. What can I do for you?"  
  
"The worlds are connected, being pulled together, gonna be destroyed, were gonna win just in the knick of time, yadda, yadda, yadda." Riku said.  
  
King Mickey Pondered for a moment. "Yep." He finally said. "That about sums it up."  
  
"Right." Sora said.  
  
So, what's new?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Well, I had my scepter polished today." King Mickey said.  
  
"Ummm. I think she means what's new heartless-wise." Donald said.  
  
"Oh. Um, well, not much. But Kingdom Hearts is open and they have started escaping again." The King said, as if it was unimportant.  
  
"Let's go back to the worlds." Kairi said.  
  
"One difference." Mickey continued. Everyone waited for him to tell them. "Many worlds had been destroyed long before the Heartless were returned once Kingdom Hearts was locked, so now, there are new worlds, and inevitably, new Princesses of Heart.  
  
"so, we have to find the new worlds." Riku suggested.  
  
"Yes, and he will assist you." King Mickey pointed to the corner of the throne room were a boy with long black hair and sunglasses was standing. He turned around to reveal . . . Riku!  
  
"What?" Riku shouted. "How am I over there?" He asked.  
  
"It's a genetic clone!" everyone stared down at Dale, who had on a Mickey apron and was pointing towards the clone.  
  
"There's one for each of you." Mickey said. "See?"  
  
He pointed towards the door where Sora and Kairi clones entered. Sora's clone had blonde hair and Kairi's had light brown.  
  
"Whoa, that'd be too creepy having them follow us." Riku said.  
  
"They wont be following you, they'll be assisting you. You see, there are two dimensions; in this one, light rules. But these "anti-you's" are from the other dimension, were darkness shrouds the light. Whatever happens to you will happen to them, but in another dimension."  
  
No one seemed to understand, but shook their heads anyway. Their weapons all appeared in their hands.  
  
"Well, Gummi time?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy. They shook their head and everyone ran down the steps to the gummi garage.  
  
It had been a year, but you can bet that Riku remembered to strap in.  
  
An urgent message from Leon came over the gummi radio. "Sora, we're gonna need your help. The- nd- forge- keybla-" The radio in Traverse Town Cracked off. As quick as a whip, the gummi ship had turned around and headed to Traverse Town . . . 


	3. Traverse Town

Traverse Town was dark. The lights were out. Buildings were shut down. No people, no cars. Nothing. Not a glimmer of light.  
  
A body was lying on the round. "LEON!" Sora called, running over to him. Everyone followed. "Leon what happened?"  
  
Leon began to stir, than he sat up in surprise. "Darkness." He said. "It infected everyone's hearts. Except mine."  
  
"Yuffie?" Donald asked  
  
"Yes." Leon replied. "Oh no. Run!" a dark shadow was headed right for everyone.  
  
* Start Simple and Clean Planitb Remix *  
  
"Guys." Riku began to shake. Everyone looked at him. "I don't have the dark heart orb." Riku's eyes flashed to yellow.  
  
*Oh *  
  
His Keyblade appeared. He ran towards Kairi.  
  
*You're giving me *  
  
The shadow rises from the ground as Darkside. He pounds his hand into the ground and Dark Shadows phase up, surrounding everyone.  
  
*Too many thing *  
  
Everyone ran towards the giant hand and began to attack it. Kairi screamed. Riku had taken out her heart. It flew into Sora.  
  
*Lately, you're all I need. *  
  
Sora faced Riku as everyone else continued to attack the hand.  
  
"You smiled at me and said *  
  
Sora launched forward and begins attacking Riku. The Keyblade disappears and appears in Riku's unoccupied hand. "Sora, your heart is failing." Riku taunted.  
  
*Don't get me wrong I love you *  
  
Riku spun the Keyblade's and shoved them into the ground. Earthquakes shot towards Sora.  
  
*But Does that Mean I have to meet your father *  
  
Darkside lifts his hands in the air and shoots blue energy orbs at Sora, defenseless without the key. Leon jumped in front of Sora and hit the orbs back at Darkside.  
  
*When we're older you'll understand *  
  
Riku lashed forward, trying to release Sora and Kairi's hearts. Goofy shielded the attack.  
  
*It's enough when I say so *  
  
Darkside created a ball of Darkness and threw it into the air. It exploded into millions of balls and rained down on the team. Riku seemed to b fighting the darkness.  
  
*I don't think life is quite that simple *  
  
Kairi's heartless body lay on the ground. A ball of darkness fell slowly towards her. Riku let out a war cry and ran to Kairi, hitting the ball away before it hit her. He fell to the ground panting. His eyes and stare were blank.  
  
*When you walk away you don't here me say please, oh baby. *  
  
Leon began randomly attacking Darkside. Darkside fell on the ground, creating shock waves that blasted towards everyone.  
  
*Don't Go *  
  
Goofy spiraled towards Darkside's head, destroying him.  
  
*Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight *  
  
Everyone ran over to Riku to see why he was motionless. That's when they saw Riku's heart floating above his head.  
  
*It's so hard to let it go *  
  
"He took out his own heart to save us." Donald said. Sora picked up the dark Keyblade and removed Kairi's heart from his body, somehow keeping his own in place.  
  
*Hold me *  
  
Kairi, newly awoken, tries to touch Riku's heart, but is shocked by electricity surging around it. "Wait." Sora said  
  
*Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on *  
  
"My key locks doors, Riku's takes out hearts, and yours." Sora pointed at Kairi.  
  
"Replaces them." Leon finished.  
  
*Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all *  
  
Kairi summoned her Keyblade and touched it to Riku's heart. The heart glowed brightly and then disappeared. The color immediately returned to Riku's eyes. His eyes rolled into his head and he fell backwards.  
  
*Nothings like before *  
  
Kairi leans down and kissed him, trying to revive him. Riku sat up. "Thanks for the kiss." He said. Kairi slapped him.  
  
*Oh *  
  
Riku leaped to his feet. "You're welcome." He said. As soon as he turned his back Kairi made a funny face and mouthed his words, acting stupid. The doors up the stairs the led to the accessory shop burst open.  
  
Queen Minnie stepped out. "Donald, Goofy, Sora. The King is missing. He is nowhere in our world and we need you to find him. Please. Help the king." Daisy, standing next to the queen, nodded.  
  
Gepetto came running down the stairs from his store. He was holding a piece of paper. "Oh, my! Sora! Read this! Sora!" Sora grabbed the note and opened he envelope.  
  
*Sora,  
There's trouble brewing. Every night, the stars are getting closer to each other. At the rate they are going now, they'll destroy each other in one year. Take this, but only open it when you really need it. I'm slowly discovering what part the princesses' play in this. Each princess has a power; Truth, Disguise, Life, Element, Time, Health, Light, and Temperature. With all of those combined, supreme power is created. The darkness is after the supreme power, but with Maleficent as darkness's puppet, they might just get it. You're job is to destroy the keyholes and protect the princesses at all costs. You're first assignment is to save the princess of Truth. But be careful. If she should become a puppet of darkness, you will be under her control. And in theory, darkness's control since darkness would be controlling her. Well, I'm going to find Ansem and help him to destroy the heartless inside Kingdom Hearts. And trust me Sora, you can do it.  
  
oo  
O  
  
"Well, who's the princesses of-" a giant projection erupted from the letter. It was a projection of Jasmine.  
  
"Well, let's go to the gummi ship." Kairi said.  
  
"Gummi Ship II." Donald said.  
  
"Ok." Riku said. "And the difference is . . ."  
  
Goofy interrupted. "Battle Simulator, Beds, Spa."  
  
"SPA!" Kairi's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yep." Donald said.  
  
Kairi ran over and squeezed Riku so hard his eyes began to pop out. "A SPA!"  
  
"Yeah . . ." Riku said, barely able to breathe.  
  
"A SPA! A SPA! A SPA! A SPA!" She cried, squeezing Riku so his tongue popped out.  
  
"YES!" He groaned, unable to move.  
  
She finally let go and he took five minutes regaining his breath.  
  
She leapt onto Sora. "A SPA!" She cried.  
  
MINUTES LATER  
  
"Are we ready yet?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Sure, let s go soak in the spa!" Kairi said. Her eyes flared up red. "Riku, you WILL go to the spa with me or die!" Riku was now comfortable cowering in the corner.  
  
"Yes, Kairi." He whispered.  
  
....................................  
  
"Riku and Kairi were on the GSII (that is how I will abbreviate Gummi Ship II throughout the story) in the spa. They were both in a hot tub, the bubbling hot water jetting onto their backs. Kairi seemed to be asleep, so Riku quietly began to creep out of the water.  
  
Kairi's hand shot over and smacked his knee. Keeping her eyes closed, she asked "and where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Ummm. Here?" Riku asked.  
  
"Correct." Kairi said. Riku sat back down in the water.  
  
Donald's voice came over the loudspeaker. He cleared his throat. "Eh-hem. Donald Duck to crew. Nearing Agrabah. Prepare for landing." Riku dashed out of the water and Kairi ran after him.  
  
The ship landed and the hatch door opened. There, surrounded by heartless was Jafar, holding Aladdin captive . . . 


	4. Agrabah

"Sora." Aladdin yelled through gritted teeth. "Save Jasmine."  
  
"Aladdin!" Everyone's heads turned to princess Jasmine standing on a dune. "Jafar, release him, and I will go with you."  
  
"Oh, My dear." Jafar cackled, "Why do that when I need you both!" A blue beam shot out of Jafars staff and towards Jasmine. When it hit her, it became a spherical force field around her. Jafar levitated her towards him.  
  
"FIRE!" Kairi yelled.  
  
The force field burst open and Jasmine fell out. She rolled down the dune and tripped Jafar at the bottom. He fell onto his face, releasing Aladdin.  
  
Riku summoned some Defenders to keep him down and they all ran back to town.  
  
....................................  
  
Everyone was safely placed in Aladdin's house.  
  
"Something's different about you." Aladdin said.  
  
"Well, we're a year older." Kairi said.  
  
"I have to go to the Cave of Wonders." Jasmine blurted out.  
  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
  
"That's were the heartless are coming from and that's were I need to go to stop them."  
  
Suddenly, Jafar appeared in the window. "Genie!" Aladdin called. Genie erupted from his lamp. "Destroy Jafar!"  
  
Genie held out three fingers and said. "Sorry. Al, but remember the three 'No, No's' No death, no resurrection, no-"  
  
"Than make him disappear!" Aladdin pointed at Jafar behind Genie. Genie turned around to realize that Jafar was behind him. Genie shot him a blue cloud and he disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" Riku asked.  
  
"Yeah, where did he go?" Kairi asked.  
  
"The cave of Wonders." Genie said proudly.  
  
"Great. See Jasmine, the cave is-" Aladdin began. But Jasmine was gone.  
  
"She went to the cave to stop the heartless." Riku said. "But if the heartless get her-"  
  
"Then she'll be taken to Hollow Bastion. But, what is the point of unlocking Hollow Bastion if she's trying to-" Aladdin began.  
  
Kairi interrupted. "Achieve ultimate power. That's what they're being captured for."  
  
"We hafta go to the Cave of Wonders and rescue her!" Aladdin demanded, slicing his sword through the air.  
  
"Then let's go!" Riku said.  
  
The magic Carpet shot into the window and genie turned into a flight attendant. "Please, take your seats. There will be no peanuts served, as the flight will take about fifteen seconds. The in-flight movie will be the Brady Bunch." The carpet shot out the window, Genie magically adapted an Afro. "I'm Greg Brady." The carpet landed and they were outside the cave.  
  
Aladdin stuck his sword out and two halves of the scarab flew at the mound of sand before them. When they landed in the sand, the cave opened into a tiger face.  
  
Rajah leapt to Aladdin's side and smiled. "You here to help?" Aladdin asked.  
  
Rajah purred.  
  
"Let's save Jasmine." Sora said, leading the march into the cave.  
  
....................................  
  
As soon as they entered the cave, Fat Bandits appeared and began blowing fire at them. Riku held up his shield to deflect it. The shield got very hot and Riku dropped it. When it hit the ground, the shield melted into liquid.  
  
Riku tried to grab it, but the heat emitting from the liquid was too hot.  
  
Kairi yelled, "Stop!" And the bodies froze, everyone ran right around them.  
  
"This way." Aladdin said as they entered the next room. He touched a picture on the wall of a diamond. A secret passageway opened. They all ran in.  
  
....................................  
  
A long winding tunnel was in front of them. "What was that?" Kairi asked.  
  
"The diamond was a symbol for the diamond in the rough. That's me." Aladdin said.  
  
"It's so dark. Where's a light?" Someone in the group screamed. Aladdin lit a torch. Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Riku were all fallen on top of each other.  
  
"So, you gonna get off?" Donald asked to Sora. Sora leapt to his feet and brushed himself off.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kairi screamed. She pointed to the corner of the room.  
  
"A spider?" Riku asked.  
  
"Squish it, squish it, squish it, squish it!" Kairi sang. Riku slowly walked over to it, but when he tried to squish it, a force field appeared around it. The room went black even with the torch lit.  
  
When the lights came back on, everyone was stuck to a giant spider web. They were halfway covered in a slimy sticky silk. The room around them was black. The web almost glowed in the dark.  
  
"FIRE!" Fire shot from a corner of the room and struck the web, melting it. Everyone fell onto his or her backs except Aladdin, who landed on his feet  
  
"He's so tiny. What-" A giant spider climbed up the web and hissed at the team. "SPLIT UP!" Sora yelled.  
  
"He's weak against fire."  
  
"FIRE!" They yelled. The blue fire and the red fire intertwined and flew right at Aragog. The spider was hit by the fire and screamed.  
  
"TIME!" Kairi yelled. The white portal covered the teens. After two years had been passed, the staff was hit with web and fell to the ground.  
  
"Sora, do it now!" Kairi yelled. Sora nodded and took out the box King Mickey had given him. He opened it. A bright white beam shot out. It was too bright to see anything. When the light died off, Everyone had been aged to 20, 19, or 17. Their powers were fully developed.  
  
Riku speed his wings and flew at the spider. The spider shot web, but Riku was to fast. The room exploded with noise. Riku had reached sound speed. H couldn't be seen.  
  
"FIRAGA!" Kairi yelled. Her staff didn't do anything. "FIRIKU!" It worked. How ha she thought of that word?  
  
The spider disappeared in a bright flash of electricity.  
  
Aladdin suddenly saw Jasmines image in a mirror. "Aladdin!" It called. Aladdin reached for her.  
  
"Jasmine!" The reflection turned into darkness and disintegrated. "Let's go find her." Everyone followed Aladdin.  
  
"Kairi?" Riku noticed that Kairi wasn't beside him. Everyone stopped. Kairi hadn't moved. She slowly walked over to a wall and touched a hieroglyphic with a heart on it. The doors of the room closed, trapping everyone. Sand fell from the ceiling and began to cover everyone.  
  
"Kairi, what's wrong with you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Jasmine!" Riku called. "She's the Princess of Truth. She's controlling Kairi."  
  
"Bu' why?" Kairi demanded.  
  
"She's being controlled by heartless!" Aladdin called. The sand was up to their waists.  
  
"Well, let's see if I can change their minds." Riku's eyes turned black. He was controlling heartless. Kairi changed back to normal.  
  
"Touch the button." Donald demanded. Kairi wondered why, but touched it anyway. The sand stopped.  
  
Riku used his telekinesis to part the sand from around their feet so they could step out. They all faced Aladdin. "I have faith in you Sora. You'll find her. Go ahead and help someone else."  
  
Kairi grabbed everyone. They teleported back to Aladdin's house.  
  
....................................  
  
"Here, let him help." Aladdin said.  
  
Iago flew into the room and sat on Sora's shoulder. "Yeah, but if you shove one cracker down my throat I swear I will-" Iago exploded into magic words made out of clouds. Sora could summon Iago!  
  
"Let's go!" Donald said. They all got on the Gummi Ship II and blasted off. Stars passed the ship until a world with a vine-ridden castle and weed- filled Gardens was within view.  
  
A heartless spaceship shot right past the Gummi Ship. "Pedal to the Metal!" Riku smashed his foot onto the pedal as hard as he could. As they got closer to the castle, gargoyles began to move and flap their wings.  
  
They were nearing the enchanted castle of the Beast . . . 


	5. Enchanted Castle

They disembarked onto an old greenhouse. It was misty and damp. Plants seemed to be alive and ready to strike at you any time. The stone floor was slippery and moldy.  
  
"it's like jungle in here." Goofy said.  
  
A screamed echoed from the castle, followed by none other than Maleifcents evil cackling. "Move aside!" The beast screamed. Followed by the clattering of high-heeled shoes on the cobblestone floor of the castle. Belle had escaped.  
  
Belle was first seen running through the hall and onto a balcony on the forth floor. She looked over the edge. "SORA!" She screamed.  
  
"Got her." Riku said, levitating her to their level, just outside the greenhouse.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got you." Sora said, hugging Belle as she cried.  
  
"Release her." A gun cocked feet away from everyone's face. Gaston. "I heard her scream. Now let her go and no harm shall come to you."  
  
Sora released Belle. "Gaston they were saving me. And the Beast."  
  
A look of horror filled Gaston's eyes. "The Beast." He charged off into he castle. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Belle, Donald and Goofy took off after him. Vines hanging from arbors began wrapping around them.  
  
One grabbed Belle, who managed to break free, badly bruised. "CURIKU!" Donald yelled. A spiral of green light spiraled up Belle. At her head, it opened into a yellow and Black flower. The flower began to spin. When the petals fell off and hit the ground, Belle was healed.  
  
After what seemed like hours, two looming double doors stood in front of them. Riku slowly opened one and everyone cautiously filed inside. Suddenly, a candlestick lit itself.  
  
"Ah, Belle. Quickly, they are in the North Tower." Lumiere stated.  
  
Belle shook her head. "But, that's were the keyhole is! Gaston can't possibly know about the keyhole."  
  
"Or p'haps, he does." A clock said. "P'haps he is like Maleficent."  
  
(During this search, I enjoy listening to "Bring me to Life" by Evanesance. It will be used during a very dramatic part of this story though, so it would be your first time hearing it, don't; wait till the end when I write the words.)  
  
"We've gotta stop him!" Sora yelled, slicing the Keyblade through the air.  
  
Belle grabbed a torch and fingered a piece of loose hair back behind her ear. "Let's go." Belle said.  
  
They took countless passageways through the castle, and without Belle, they would've never found their way back. One room was torn apart. The only source of life was a bright glowing rose. As the group passed, a petal silently floated down.  
  
A door opened in front of them and an endless staircase rose in front of them. They began to climb as fast as they could. Pictures of a stately young prince lined the walls. The stairs spiraled and spiraled. Sora couldn't see around the corner of the spiral, so he could imagine the stairs in front of him appearing just as he needed them.  
  
Belle led the way swiftly. At some points, Sora couldn't see her.  
  
Finally, a door almost magically appeared in front of them, as if the stairs had decided to let the door appear. Kairi gripped Sora's crown necklace, which, just as last time they had been age accelerated, was around HER Neck. The door opened.  
  
Beast was lying on the ground, unconscious. Gaston was standing in triumph. Thunder boomed off in the distance. "Save me from the dark." Everyone stared at Riku, who had emotionlessly said the words. He fell backwards. Kairi caught him and laid him down on the slippery roof.  
  
"Gaston!" Belle yelled. "Get out of here. This is a sacred place."  
  
"Why Belle." Gaston began "This beast is-"  
  
"Our friend." Sora said. "Don't you get it? Belle doesn't want you to hurt the beast . . . heck, she doesn't want you; period! Get used to it."  
  
Belle nodded. "Well then, let's have a little tournament." Gaston suggested.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Sora said.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you . . ." Gaston cocked his gun and pointed it at Sora, "but I want to hurt you." Gaston was ready to fire. All of a sudden, he fell onto the roof. Beast had scratched him severely.  
  
"BELLE!" Beast hugged Belle. A scratching could be heard. Gaston was sliding down the rain-wet roof. Sora tried to grab him, but it was too late. He was gone.  
  
"Please." Belle said. "Take this." Sora was handed an orb. It had a flower petal in it. "The Divine Rose." Kairi said.  
  
Iago flew to Sora. "And here's this." Iago handed him an orb with sand fossilized in it.  
  
"That's three." Kairi said. "Crown, Sand and Rose."  
  
Suddenly, the Keyblade began to vibrate. It pointed to a stained glass window with a castle on it. (You know, the one from the beginning of the movie?) The blue beam hit the tallest tower on the picture, just about where they were in real life.  
  
"Well, that's that." Sora said.  
  
"Ummm." Kairi pointed at Riku. "Hey, I wanna see if I can lift things with my mind." Kairi said. She closed her eyes and Riku lifted into the air. His arms hung loosely.  
  
"This is fun." Kairi said. She giggled.  
  
(Just a suggestion; listen to "Everywhere by Michelle Branch when reading this.)  
  
"Wha-" A black portal appeared on the ground in front of Belle. She began to fall in. "Help!" She cried. Beast grabbed her wrist, but they were both sucked in.  
  
Kairi lost her concentration, and Riku fell from the building. "Riku!" Kairi couldn't concentrate enough to lift him. All of a sudden, his black wings spread and he looped back up to the tower.  
  
He grabbed Kairi and flew her to the clouds.  
  
Kairi smiles at him only to notice his eyes were yellow.  
  
He drops her through the clouds. "RIKU!" She screamed as she fell.  
  
Riku flew off into the sunset. Sora leapt off of the building towards Kairi. He straightened his body into an arrow and shot towards her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it herd, letting her know he was there.  
  
Wind whistled past their faces. Their eyes burned from the cold air. "Kairi I'm here for you." Sora said.  
  
"I trust you." Kairi said.  
  
"Trust your heart!" Sora yelled to her. The ground was drawing rapidly closer. Gargoyles statues were flying from the castle towards them.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi said, pointing at the stone statues flying towards them.  
  
'Kairi, trust your heart.' Sora thought. Kairi must have heard him, because the gargoyles exploded, and suddenly, they were floating, not falling.  
  
Kairi opened her eyes. "I want to go home." She began to cry.  
  
Donald and Goofy came out of the building from the entrance. "It's Ok Kairi, he'll be back." Goosy said.  
  
"Who?" Kairi choked.  
  
"Riku!" Sora said.  
  
"He's missing?" Kairi screamed.  
  
"No he's coming!" Sora said, pointing at the sky. Riku landed in front of them.  
  
"Sora, they've captured Belle!" Riku said.  
  
"We know." Sora said.  
  
"Who's' the next pure heart?" Donald asked.  
  
"Princess of Mind." Riku said, obviously remembering from his apparent excursion to Hollow Bastion. "Her name is Jean Grey."  
  
Everyone boarded the Gummi ship to lock the next world. The GSIINS. (Gummi Ship II Navigation System) auto targeted the Princess of Mind and flew to a world looming with skyscrapers, taxi's, a statue of a crowned lady and a school where unusual things were going on. Welcome to the Xavier school for gifted youngsters in New York, New York . . . . 


	6. Xavier Institute

°o O º(`'+.¸(`'+.¸ ¸.+'´)¸.+'´)º O o°  
»+´¨`»* *Jean * *«+´¨`« °o O º(¸.+'´(¸.+'´ `'+.¸)`'+.¸)º O o°  
  
A large gate blocked the way to where the GSIINS said the Princess of Mind was. A sign next to it read "Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters." Kairi opened the gate and an alarm sounded from within the mansion. A voice from inside echoed "X-Men, red alert, five intruders on the north grounds."  
  
Four teens and an adult came from the building. The first was an adult, white hair, blue eyes and dark skin. The next was a young girl, no older than 14, with auburn hair in a ponytail. Next to her was a girl with orange hair in a bright green outfit. Standing to her side was a girl with pale skin and two white streaks in her hair. Next was a boy with a red visor.  
  
Riku began shouting orders. "Sora, take the leader with the white hair. Donald, take the visor dude, Kairi, the pale one, Goofy, the brown hair. And I'll get the hot red head." Everyone stared at him. "I mean, beautiful- um. Nice looking-" Everyone glared at him 'Averagely pretty?" he asked the group. "Enemy?" Everyone shook their heads yes.  
  
Sora charged up to the white headed lady. Her eyes turned white and thunder rained from the sky. "Two can play that game. THUNDRIKU!" (Thund-ri-KU) Lightning bolted down.  
  
"You're mastery of the elements is impressive." The woman said. "But how hot can you handle it?" The sun suddenly became much hotter and bigger.  
  
"BLIZZRIKU!" Sora yelled. The ice flew to the sun and cooled it down. "AERIKU!" a wind prison appeared around the woman, who began beating on it.  
  
Donald stared down the boy with the visor. "GRAVIKU!" The boy was pushed slightly into the ground. The increased gravity made it hard for him to walk. As Donald soon found out, he didn't need to walk. He shot a red beam at Donald.  
  
"Donald hit it back at him, stunning him enough that Donald had time to cast "STOPRIKU!" Keeping him frozen for a long time.  
  
Kairi walked up to the girl with the white streaks in her hair. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, but-" The girl reached out and touched Kairi. She fell to the ground.  
  
"Nice powers." The girl said. She shot a bolt of water, lightning, fire and earth at Kairi.  
  
"You should say that to yourself, those powers rock." Kairi said, avoiding the bolts.  
  
"No, these powers are yours." Rogue said.  
  
"What?" Kairi asked.  
  
"In your memory, I see knowledge about the Princesses of Heart. You also contain their powers. I'm usin' the Princess of Element's ability." She said.  
  
"So you know we aren't here to fight by my memory?" Kairi hoped.  
  
"Yes. I've got to call off the battle." Rogue said.  
  
The girl with brown hair came up from inside the ground. The girl walked over to Goofy and put her hand right through his shield.  
  
"Whoa." Goofy said. Rogue ran up to Shadowcat and said "Wait, they're here for Jean. They're the good guys." Shadowcat and Rogue ran over to the redhead. "Jean, they're here to protect you."  
  
Jean floated to the ground and stared at Riku.  
  
"Oh, I see." The KH team and the X-Men regrouped inside the mansion.  
  
....................................  
  
"This is Scott." Jean said, gesturing towards the boy with the visor, now wearing sunglasses. "He's my boyfriend."  
  
Riku walked over and shook Scott's hand. He purposefully was trying to crush his hand. "Oh, so you're her- boyfriend." Riku said, annoyed.  
  
"Yes!" Scott whimpered.  
  
Riku leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Lock your door tonight." Riku laughed. "Just kidding." He said aloud. " got me a girl under the sea."  
  
"So, each world we visit has a villain, or just a wrong-doer. Who is it here?" Kairi asked.  
  
The wall caved in and a man in purple armor floated into he room.  
  
"MAGNETO!" Jean cried.  
  
"Yes. And Maleficent needs you!" Magneto grabbed Jean and began to take off.  
  
"Not so fast." Scott said. "We are her protectors. We'll do what we have to."  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"That's to bad." Magneto said.  
  
"What is?" Donald asked.  
  
"That you'll have to die." Magneto said. "I hope you don't have ant metal on, because metal can create a super-sonic pulse when made to, and it can literally be deafening." Sora dropped the Keyblade. Riku dropped the shield. So did Goofy."  
  
"RIKU!" Kairi called to him. "Look!" Kairi pointed at Riku's ear. Riku felt it and noticed a golden hoop attached. He must have gotten his ear pierced when he was age accelerated! He took it off just as magneto was creating a sonic pulse from it. Riku threw it at Magneto, deafening him. He flew away. But Jean was with him.  
  
"Jean!" A man in a wheelchair said, driving down the schools Ramp. "Please, keybearers save her!"  
  
"Where did that guy take her?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Come with me." Professor Xavier said. He walked them into the mansion and to an elevator. They descended countless feet into the earth.  
  
Finally, the elevator door opened to a long, long, hallway of metal. A giant circular door was at the end of the hall, dawned with a metallic X. The door opened and everyone walked into a big, round room with a platform jetting out.  
  
Professor X. put on a helmet and closed his eyes. The panels on the walls detached from the wall and revealed an endless space. Suddenly, Jean could be seen. She was somewhere here, in NYC. The giant map made of stars zoomed forward and pointed, more precisely, the position of Jean; The Statue of Liberty.  
  
....................................  
  
As the X-Jet neared the statue of Liberty, Jean could be seen tied to the torch. Muffled screams resounded.  
  
"TINKERBELL!" Kairi yelled. Tinkerbell appeared and sprinkled them with magic dust.  
  
A hatch opened in the top of the ship. Storm piloted the ship while Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Rogue, and Cyclops flew out.  
  
They began to soar towards the statue of Liberty. Magneto flew from the base of the statue, which was covered in mist.  
  
"Ah, X-Men. Time for a test. What is the statue of Liberty made of? Copper you say? Correct. And copper is a metal, am I right?" The statue glowed brightly and began to move. Magneto was controlling it.  
  
The statue picked up it's crown and hurled it at the team. It missed, but returned to her like a boomerang. She took her torch and pointed it at Sora. A beam of fire shot at Sora, knocking him backwards.  
  
"It may be moving, but it's still a statue!" Kairi flew to the base and entered the staircase of the statue. She flew up the stairs to the crown. She noticed Donald was knocked out. "DONALD!" She said. Donald was healed.  
  
In haste, she rocketed u the steps to the torch. She reached out the window and grabbed Jeans wrist. "I'm here!" Kairi called to her, over the squeaking of the copper beast they were inside of.  
  
Jean muffled something. Kairi took the choke out from her mouth. "BEHIND YOU!" Jean said, at last able to speak.  
  
Kairi looked behind her just in time to see a man with a tattooed face. His eyes turned green and Kairi blacked out.  
  
....................................  
  
Sora held up the Keyblade. "THUNDR-" Riku grabbed his hand.  
  
"You idiot, that's copper. A giant lightning rod. You'll fry us all!" He screamed.  
  
Kairi flew out of the statue. "Kairi." Sora said. Kairi's eyes were bright green. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Mesmero!" Cyclops called. "He's controlling her, run!"  
  
Riku threw his shield at the statue, cutting a prong of its crown. Kairi grabbed him from the back and twisted his arms backwards. "KAIRI!" OWW! Please Kairi, I can't hurt you!" Kairi didn't desist. Riku had no choice He kicked her in the stomach, giving him a nice boost to the statues torch.  
  
He shot feathers at the two ropes holding Jean. He grabbed her and flew back to the group.  
  
"Here!" Riku threw Jean to Scott, who caught her.  
  
"Guys!" Sora called. "This is like fighting Genie Jafar. Why take on the Genie," Sora pointed at the statue. "When you can destroy the lamp." Everyone looked at Magneto.  
  
Magneto was flung forward; someone had kicked him in the back. He lost his control and the statue froze. Rogue flew forward and grabbed Magneto's arm, draining his power. Without his magnetic field, he couldn't fly.  
  
"Scott?" Rogue called. Cyclops and Jean were gone.  
  
"People!" Kairi said. "Put the math together. Jafar said he needed Aladdin as well as Jasmine. The portal didn't disappear until it had Belle AND Beast. And now Scott and Jean are missing. They need the princes for something.  
  
"Well then Sora, it looks like you'll be protecting me and Kairi." Riku said, standing next to her.  
  
"I wanna be the prince." Sora complained. "  
  
"Hey, I never asked to be." Riku said. "This is my gift. It is my curse." Spider Man poped form around the statue.  
  
"Hey, that's my line." Spider Man said. He swung back into town.  
  
"Let's just lock this world and get on with it." Kairi said.  
  
....................................  
  
Xavier led the team to the door with the 'X' on it once again. "Here." Xavier handed Sora a marble with a flame on it. He put it in the Keyblade, and the result was a Keyblade that looked like the Oblivion, but was on fire; cold fire. It produced no heat. "The Phoenix Blade." Xavier explained. As always, the key pointed to the 'X' on the door and locked the world.  
  
"Goodbye my friends." Storm said.  
  
Everyone waved and got in the GSII. "BLAST OFF!"  
  
The next world came in to view; a rainforest. But something was different. The leaves were red and orange. Fall didn't occur in the rainforest! What was going on? The world became closer and closer. That's when the GSII Power went off. The ship vibrated and went careening towards the world.  
  
"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Donald called. Halfway into the atmosphere, the ship broke apart, sending everyone hurtling towards the Deep Jungle . . . 


	7. The Deep Jungle

The leaves crunched underfoot as Sora pressed on towards camp. He had been split up from the rest of the team, but hopefully, they had the sense to meet up at camp.  
  
Bushes rustled all around him. Who knew what was watching them as they marched on?  
  
Suddenly an enormous tiger leaped out of the bush and tried to pounce on Sora. He backed out of the way fast enough to avoid it.  
  
The tiger slashed out and left big claw marks in Sora's shirt.  
  
He held out the Keyblade to deflect the leopard's next pounce. He somehow managed to hold he key tight enough to absorb the attack.  
  
The leopard leapt forward. Sora ducked just in time so that the tiger jumped over his head.  
  
Tarzan fell gracefully from the tree and landed in front of Sora. He whacked him five times in a row with his spear. The tiger growled and ran off into the autumnal forest.  
  
"Sora, we must save Jane." Tarzan said.  
  
"Jane? What's wrong with Jane?" Sora asked, as they began towards camp. "And have you seen my friends?"  
  
"Friends. #%%#@" Tarzan said. (I know those aren't the correct symbols; if you know what they are, tell me!)  
  
"Yes, I know they're in my heart, but are they here in your jungle?" They rounded a curve in the path and Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy where visible, running towards them.  
  
"Thank goodness." Kairi said. "We where looking for you. Everything is so different with all these leaves on the ground. We can't find our way to camp.  
  
"This way." Tarzan said, pointing towards a vague direction that looked the same as the other directions to Kairi.  
  
They ran to camp and entered the tent, which was now lined with newspaper articles. Sora grabbed one from the wall and read it:  
  
TRAVERSE TIMES  
  
ODD WEATHER STRIKES SOUTHWEST WORLDS  
  
The worlds have been connected again. Only this time, the Southwest worlds, including Deep Jungle, Agrabah, Neverland, and Hogwarts Castle seem to be  
having terrible problems in weather. Autumn, summer, spring, and winter seem to have mixed up and redistributed throughout the worlds. Leon and his friends from here in traverse town are doing their best to keep Atlantica from freezing, although they say with the abundance of salt in the water,  
that shouldn't be a problem. Eyewitnesses are saying that the weather  
change is due to a strange blue aura surrounding the ruins of Hollow Bastion. Although it is proven that this aura exists, its connection to the weather is yet to be identified. We will update you when more information  
arrives.  
  
Sora pinned the article back on the wall of the tent and sat down. "So, where's Jane?" He asked.  
  
"Jane is coming." Tarzan said.  
  
Sure enough, Jane stumbled into the room and stood next to Tarzan. "Ah, hello Sora. I need your help."  
  
"Whut can we do miss Jane?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Look." Jane replied. She touched her hand to a pot with soil in it. A flower sprouted up and bloomed instantly.  
  
"The Princess of Nature!" Riku yelled.  
  
"A-" Jane began. "But, I'm not a princess. I never-"  
  
"King of the jungle." Donald pointed at Tarzan. "Queen of the Jungle!" He pointed at Jane.  
  
"Oh my. Well I suppose I never thought of it in quite that way." She said, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.  
  
"Well, shall we go and find Tarzan?" Everyone now realized that Tarzan was no longer with them.  
  
They exited the tent. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Jane screamed! A fine white powder was covering the ground.  
  
Sora fell face first into it. "It's cold!" He said.  
  
"It's snow." Donald said, not seeing anything strange about it.  
  
"This is awesome." Riku said.  
  
"Shall we press on?" Jane asked.  
  
It was easy to get across Hippo Lagoon. The water was frozen solid. They climbed a slippery vine and entered the Vines area.  
  
It was hard to swing, as some vines snapped off from the cold just as the last person let go. After their hands were freezing, they found themselves sat the tree house. They climbed he stairs up the tree trunk and entered the small, wooden cabin.  
  
....................................  
  
A dark portal was shimmering in front of them. Maleficent malevolently stared at them, and then stepped in herself. Tarzan was gone. The portal disappeared and a wall smashed inwards.  
  
Something twittered like a bird. "Where is it?" Kairi asked.  
  
Riku was suddenly burst backwards into a wall. That's when everyone noticed the shadow of the enormous creature: A Stealth Sneak. Without Riku or Tarzan and a pure heart to protect, this might not be easy.  
  
The stealth sneak shot lasers out of its eyes that auto targeted Jane. Sora hit them out of the way and back at the sneak.  
  
The sneak lashed forwards, hitting Goofy. Sora, Kairi and Donald, the only three reasonably healthy members of the party used continuous combos until the beast lay down. "RIKU, GOOFY!" Sora healed them. They all raced into battle and hit the sneak.  
  
"COURAGE!" Sora summoned Simba. "CHARGE!" He yelled. Simba flashed brightly. "ROAR!" He called. Simba let out a loud roar, obliterating part of the sneaks health.  
  
Simba disappeared. The sneak suddenly became visible.  
  
The sneak got to his feet and shot a hyper beam, which hit everyone. Suddenly, vines erupted from the ground. They wrapped around the sneaks legs, arms, head, and Tail. The vines then dug back into the ground, pinning the sneak down.  
  
Jane floated back to the ground. Everyone stared at her. "I thought I'd be helpful."  
  
"Thanks." Donald said, dusting off his shirt. "But, they have Tarzan!"  
  
"I know, but I have faith in you."  
  
A back portal appeared behind Jane and she was sucked in. "Sora!" She cried.  
  
The portal closed and an orb with a leaf on it fell out.  
  
Sora put it in the Keyblade and, TA DA! The Jungle- Queen? The leaves were autumn colored and smelled like roses.  
  
"Let's go, Sora. The faster we lock the next worlds, the faster we rescue the Princesses.  
  
Everyone turned to Donald to see him on an interworld phone. "Yes. Uh-huh. Camp. Right! OK!"  
  
"What was that all about?" Riku asked.  
  
"The Gummi ship 3.0!" Donald yelled.  
  
....................................  
  
Donald turned on the GS3.0NS (Gummi Ship 3.0 Navigation System) and searched for the next pure heart. "It seems this pure heart is the Princess of Magic." He said. "We'll find her at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
The GS3.0 basted off and soon, a world with a castle, a giant spider, and a dark forest was in view. Owls circled the castle and dark figures in cloaks with no faces wandered the grounds, searching for something . . . a keyhole? . . . 


	8. Hogwarts

(I know I have tendency to make fun of Sora and Kairi. Riku's my favorite and this is a humor story. I try to keep it lively!)  
  
"Hello?" Sora yelled through the grounds towards the brightly lit castle. "He-" Riku shoved his hand over Sora's mouth.  
  
"Concealriku." Kairi said. The all began invisible.  
  
A dark being in a cloak walked right past them. "Don't be scared." Riku whispered. "They sense fright."  
  
The being lifted his head into the air and continued walking.  
  
"Let's go." Donald said, rushing them towards the grand doors of the castle. As soon as they were at the doors, they opened. Thousands of the hooded figures floated over to enter the castle. As soon as Sora and the team were in, the doors slammed locking the hooded ones out.  
  
A man with a long beard and moon spectacles approached him. "Welcome guests." He said. The invisibility faded off. "I am Dumbledore, and this is Hogwarts. I knew you'd be here, so I arranged for a guide. Unfortunately, when you choose Mr. Potter as a guide, you get his friends, no charge." The man chuckled to himself.  
  
"Anyway, you'll be sleeping in the Gryfinndor tonight."  
  
This confused the team even more. What was this place? Why were little kids leading them around? What where those things? What is a gryfinndor?  
  
"This way." The boy with brown hair and a lighting scar on his forehead said.  
  
They entered a room that seemed miles high and had moving staircases. "OK, um, how old are you?" Riku asked.  
  
"12." A red haired boy said. "We're only second years."  
  
"Right." Goofy said, not understanding.  
  
"What's your names?" Sora asked.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"I'm Sora, This is Riku and Kairi."  
  
"And I'm Donald. This is Goofy."  
  
"So, where are we?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Harry answered.  
  
"What were those thingy's?" Kairi asked,  
  
"Dementors." Hermione said. "Nasty things. No hearts."  
  
"Heartless?" Riku asked. Ron nodded.  
  
"A spell protects the castle, but they have a mysterious boss. Maleficent is it? They're breaking down the barrier and we're all trapped in here."  
  
"Professor McGonagal says they're searching for something called a 'keyhole.'" Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I've told you, I looked it up and the keyhole is the entrance to the heart of our world. Don't you two ever listen? Harry you need to pay attention. Seriously!"  
  
"Yes!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione stared at him. "Ron, do you even know who I'm talking to?"  
  
"Ummm, Gordon?"  
  
Sora was beginning to realize how many stairs they had climbed when they finally reached the top. The entered the door and saw a picture of a fat lady.  
  
"Password?" It asked. No one was scared. He imagined how frightened everyone would have been if this was their first adventure, but after meeting a mermaid, a skeleton, and a talking puppet, things didn't seem as strange.  
  
"Hog wallop!" Ron announced. The picture slid to the side and everyone stepped up the stairs in front of them.  
  
..............~Common Room~.............  
  
"Well, I'm tired. Where do I sleep?" Kairi asked.  
  
"This way." Hermione said, leading her up the spiral staircase on the left of the living room area.  
  
"And I'm guessing-" Sora pointed to the spiral staircase on the right.  
  
"Yes." Harry said. "And you get to go to the third floor of dorms."  
  
"Why?" Riku asked.  
  
"Well, you're closest to the age of Seventh years I'd guess. Right?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I'm twenty." Riku said. He stared at Sora and smiled. "And heeee's only nineteen."  
  
Sora crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
They climbed the stairs to the 1st-4th years dorms and then climbed another staircase to the 5th-7th years. They choose two beds. No one else was in the room.  
  
Sora closed his eyes and fell instantly to sleep.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" a shout came from the girl's dorm in the middle of the night.  
  
"Kairi!" Sora and Riku screamed, sitting up in bed. They both leapt out of bed and raced to the girl's dorm.  
  
...........~Girls Dorm; Kairi's bed~...............  
  
"Bad dream!" Kairi cried. "Spiders everywhere! A big giant one!"  
  
"Don't worry Kairi. It was just a memory of Agrabah-" Riku looked over at Sora.  
  
Riku looked Sora up and down, staring at his bunny footsie pajamas.  
  
Sora looked Riku up and down, staring at his "Pepsi" boxers and T-shirt.  
  
"That's sick!" They both said in unison.  
  
"You're exposing more than I want to see!" Sora demanded.  
  
"For God's sake Sora, you're wearing footsie pajamas with bunnies on them!" Riku demanded.  
  
"My mom made em. If you have a comment, say it to my face." Sora retorted.  
  
Riku, standing a good three inches taller than Sora stared down at him. "Go take them off!"  
  
"KISS THIS!" Sora said pointing at his rump. Just then, a loud ripping sound could be heard. Sora had ripped his pants. Sora turned red and backed out of the room.  
  
"We heard a scream!" Harry and Ron came rushing in with their magic wands.  
  
"Oh, she had a bad dream." Hermione said. "Spiders." She nodded.  
  
"Like Aragog." Ron said. "He lives in the Chamber of Secrets. Since it was cleared out, we thought it would be a great home for his colony.  
  
"Don't use 'spiders' and 'colony' in the same paragraph. It makes it sound like there are a lot."  
  
"Hundreds," Ron said. Harry shoved his hand over Ron's mouth.  
  
"Like the one in Agrabah!" Sora shouted. "Aragog. I remember that word coming to mind."  
  
"He tried to kill us!" Riku said.  
  
"He wasn't nice at all." Kairi said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ummm. Rightee-oh then. Let's go reasonably explain it to him." Ron said.  
  
Kairi's eyes became teary. "I'll stay here." She said.  
  
"Kay." Hermione said, herding them down the stairs.  
  
"Say, where are Donald and Goofy?"  
  
..............~Hagrids Cabin~...............  
  
"We are not game! We're Sora's helpers!" Donald shouted to the lummox known as Hagrid. Goofy nodded in agreement.  
  
Hagrid only stared at them.  
  
...............~Back in Hogwarts~..............  
  
So, this is the Chamber of Secrets?" Sora asked as they entered a bathroom.  
  
"No." Harry said something into a sink and the sinks parted, revealing a giant hole in the ground. "This is."  
  
"Let's pair up." Hermione suggested.  
  
"KAIRI!" Sora and Riku both tried to claim her at once.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron tried.  
  
"Here's what we'll do. We'll find out the prince's of heart." Kairi said. "Let's see; Pure heart, True heart, what else?"  
  
"Free heart." Sora said. "Why not free heart. You know, free of hatred? Maybe the princes have those hearts."  
  
"DETECT, FREE HEART!" A light shown throughout the room, but it was to bright to see who from.  
  
"Free hearts." Maleficent appeared in the bathroom. "Cannot be hurt without reason. There is one for every pure heart. These free hearts can break our spells, and must be disposed of, or possessed. I know it was Ansem who helped you last time. And he will not do it again. Trust me." She disappeared in a cloud of darkness.  
  
"Can't be hurt without reason." Hermione repeated. "INCENDIO!" A bolt of blue fire shot at Sora.  
  
"FIRE!" he yelled. Red flames hurtled towards the blue flames. They exploded in midair.  
  
"Sora, she's trying to see if you're the free heart." Kairi said.  
  
"What if he's not?" Riku asked.  
  
"Chances are, he is." Hermione said. "Sora, close your eyes." He obeyed.  
  
"INCENDIO!" The fire struck Sora, hurtling him into the wall.  
  
"Yes!" Riku hissed, pumping his hand in the air.  
  
"INDENDIO!" Ron called. The fire hit Riku, but a shield of light surrounded his body, knocking the flames back at him.  
  
"Here, learn this spell, we may need it." Harry told Sora a spell. "Try it."  
  
"LUMOS!" A small light appeared at the tip of the Keyblade.  
  
"Harry, teach him something useful." Ron whispered something in Sora's ear.  
  
"LUMOS SOLAM!" The room exploded with light.  
  
"Harry and myself with go first. Sora, Ron, you next. And then of course Kairi and Riku." Harry and Hermione jumped into the endless abyss and disappeared.  
  
"Well, Ron." Sora took a hard glare at Riku, holding hands with Kairi. "Let's go."  
  
They jumped in.  
  
"I'm scared." Kairi said.  
  
"I'm here. And to tell you truth, I'm scared too." They both jumped in.  
  
............~Chamber of Secrets~...............  
  
"What is this place?" Sora asked.  
  
"Dark." Kairi said, noticing she couldn't see anything.  
  
"LUMOS SOLAM!" The room lit up.  
  
A door at the end of the room had snakes curled inside it.  
  
Harry said something that resembled hissing.  
  
The snaked all slid out of the center of the door as one slithered around the door.  
  
Like a vault, the door opened.  
  
.............~Salazar's Throne room~............  
  
"What is this place?" Riku said, looking at the giant snake heads reaching out of the water as if they could come alive and bite them at anytime. Suddenly, a giant spider appeared in the mouth of every snake. The stared at the team.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
"INCENDIO!"  
  
All the spiders melted. A giant spider, the same one as in Agrabah dropped from somewhere in the sky and hissed at the team. It shot a web to the ceiling and rocketed up.  
  
It began dropping in random places biting at them. Eventually, it landed on the ground and scurried o a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. It entered the mouth of the statue.  
  
Purple poison began shooting out of the statue. It hit Ron. As soon as it touched him, it evaporated into a steam and made Ron fall asleep.  
  
The spider poked his head out of the statues mouth and began shooting webbing from his mouth. It encased Riku, who fell to the ground. "FIRIKU!"  
  
"INCENDIO TRIO!"  
  
The spider fainted. The remaining members of the party ran over and began smacking the head. The spider evaporated into steam and disappeared.  
  
"Look, something's shining in the statues eye." Riku said, as the web evaporated away.  
  
Sora and Harry climbed the statue and took out it's pupil; an orb with a star in it. Sora placed it in the Keyblade. It was identical to the Spellbinder, except it was black.  
  
"Magic Tamer." A voice said in Sora's head. The Keyblade vibrated and pointed directly into the mouth of the statue.  
  
It's beam shot into the Salazar statue mouth. The mouth closed and a locking sound echoed.  
  
...............~Grand Hall~................  
  
"Thank you, Sora." Dumbledore said. "You've saved us and the Dementors are gone. Thank you."  
  
"Goodbye." Sora said. They all waved to each other.  
  
Outside, they entered the Gummi Ship and blasted off.  
  
Once again, the world of water and sunken ships neared them. Donald preformed his magic and they all entered Atlantica . . . 


	9. Atlantica

°o O º(`'+.¸(`'+.¸ ¸.+'´)¸.+'´)º O o°  
»+´¨`»* *Ariel* *«+´¨`«  
  
The gang was near the sunken ship, just as musty as ever.  
  
"Atlantica!" Riku cried. "And Ariel!"  
  
"And Ursula." Kairi pointed at the cloud of ink that Ursula was rising from.  
  
"Insolent fools. With Eric, I'll lure that troublesome mermaid into a trap." She cackled and disappeared.  
  
Riku shot off towards the palace. "Where are you going?" Donald called.  
  
"To save Ariel!" Riku yelled back to them.  
  
"Riku!" Goofy shouted. The shark swam up from the depths and glared at Riku.  
  
"Attack!" Sora yelled. They swan forward.  
  
"GRAVIKU!" Donald yelled.  
  
Sora tried the new attack from the Xavier institute. "PULSE!" Magnetic Pulses shot through the water and hit the shark.  
  
"HERE!" It was Ariel. She spiraled at the shark and hit him. The shark stared at her. "Stay back." She yelled to Sora, who began to advance. "I got this." The shark slowly swam forward. "I got this." She repeated to herself. "I got this." The shark tried to take a bite out of her. "I don't got this."  
  
She swam as fast as her fin could take her. Until she reached an enormous anchor. She swam through it. So did the shark, and sharks aren't quite as small as anchors. The shark was caught.  
  
"Ha!" Kairi laughed. "Take that."  
  
"Ariel!" A man's voice echoed through the area. At first, they thought it was Triton, but this voice was young. "Ariel!" A man about Ariel's age came towards them. He had a light blue tail, ink black hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"What is this place?" The man asked.  
  
"Eric? What are you doing here?" Ariel asked.  
  
"I don't know either. I was . . . gone. I don't know. It's like I was suddenly here." Eric said.  
  
"Sora." Soras own voice had said this. He turned to the source of the voice. The clones were standing behind him.  
  
"Not you clones again." Kairi said.  
  
"Yes, and this time, we're smarter and we have your abilities."  
  
The Riku clone stepped forward. "You can control Heartless- but I can control you all."  
  
Sora swam over to the side of the Riku clone and stared at the team.  
  
The clones and Sora advanced for attack. They began to attack Ariel and Kairi. Riku, Donald, Eric, and Goofy came to their sides and fought them off. Sora said in a gloomy, trance-like tone, "We'll be coming back." They all swam off, into Ursula's den.  
  
"After them!" Riku yelled. They followed the six into the den of tides.  
  
..............~Den of Tides~.................  
  
"Sora?" He was treading in the middle of the room where Ursula's cauldron sat.  
  
The cauldrons burst out a column of blue light and sucked Sora in, were he became a polyp. (Those green plants that look all sad and drooping in "The Little Mermaid")  
  
"Sora!" Kairi cried. She swam over to him. "Sora, are you alright?"  
  
"NO ESCAPE!" Something behind the group hissed. Flotsam and Jetsam were staring at them, their yellow eyes piercing the group's souls.  
  
"What can't we escape from? Eels?" Riku taunted.  
  
"Ursula." Jetsam said.  
  
Riku and Eric spun around to see Ursula standing behind them.  
  
She cackled and began making fireballs erupt from her cauldron. They knocked out Donald. She than said. "Riku. You want to be the prince of Free Hearts, correct?"  
  
"I am." Riku said.  
  
"NO, my dear, Sora is. I gave you a test of my magic by letting you be the prince.But my magic can give you the heart you need."  
  
"SORA, DON'T LISTEN!" Eric and Ariel cried. Ursula pointed her finger at them and they too became polyps.  
  
"Now, what do you say? All it will cost you is-"  
  
"No." Riku said. "I won't dessert my friends. And that's what makes me a Free Heart." Everyone returned to his or her human forms except Sora, who was against his will, teleported somewhere. Ursula swam off into the depths.  
  
"Eric." Ariel said. "We have to get her before she reached the trident!"  
  
"Why would she need the trident?" Kairi asked.  
  
"To keep Sora like that forever so he can't lock the worlds and stop the heartless." Eric said.  
  
A dolphin swam into the lair with a note in its mouth.  
  
"Dear Sora,  
Peppy here is going to take you to the throne room. Hurry!  
Sebastian  
  
Everyone grabbed onto the dolphin and off they went.  
  
...............~Triton's Palace~................  
  
"Ah ha! The trident is mine!" Ursula called.  
  
The team swam into the throne room.  
  
"Wrong Ursula." Ariel said. "Only royal blood can touch the trident" Ursula's leg snapped out, grabbed Eric and yanked him towards Ursula.  
  
"And something tells me you're going to get it, hon." Ursula taunted.  
  
"Ursula, what's Eric doing for you?" Ariel asked, setting Ursula up.  
  
"Nothing, It's you I need." She said.  
  
"So, you've captured him without reason?" Ariel asked, going in for the kill.  
  
"Yes." Ursula said.  
  
Ariel smirked. "You're a lousy villain, you know. He's a free heart. And you have no reason to capture him, which means-"  
  
A light burst Eric free of Ursula's grasp.  
  
Ursula gasped. She sped off into the ocean, towards the stadium where Ariel sang. And what is beneath Ariel's stage? (If you don't know, go read One for All Chapter 5)  
  
................~Atlantis~..................  
  
The underground city was dark and dingy, almost damp, if it's possible to NOT be damp underwater.  
  
"Let's go to the old palace." Goofy suggested.  
  
"There's like, no light down here." Kairi said. "Lumos Solam." She muttered. The area became bright.  
  
"You've been here before?" Eric asked.  
  
"They were looking for me." Ariel said.  
  
By now, they were in front of the palace from the Lost City. It was nothing like the palace of Atlantica. Although, that might have been because there were years and years of decay upon this castle that the one above did not have.  
  
The bridge, which before led their way to the doors, had fallen off into a trench that the castle was resting on. But swimming underwater, bridges aren't necessary. They swam over the trench and into the castle.  
  
The first room was large with a stained glass window on the ceiling. Stained glass underwater?  
  
"Why is there a window underwater?" Donald asked.  
  
Ariel turned to him. "Atlantis was not an underwater city. But when they wanted to war with our kingdom because they said the ocean was only a threat to their culture, daddy decided to bring them down here." Ariel paused. "The first time you ever came, Sora, Ursula stole the trident."  
  
Kairi looked at her. "And without the kings power, the shield that allowed them to breath was destroyed." Kairi finished the tail.  
  
"I heard that legend." Eric said. "Everyone died." They passed over a skeleton, sunken in the water.  
  
By now, they where in a courtyard of some sort through the back of the castle. "It's too bad." Riku said. "It looks as though they had quite a culture coming along." They passed a statue of a mermaid who looked as though she was supposed to squirt water from her hands, but now did nothing.  
  
The light wore off of the Keyblade and the room went dark except for the hole in the ceiling, which led to Atlantica.  
  
"Help!" a voice cried from somewhere.  
  
"That's Sora!" Riku shouted. They swam back into the castle and stood, staring at Sora. He looked sickly and desperate.  
  
"Help." He feebly tried.  
  
Ursula let out a loud cackle and burst into the room. "Insignificant fools!" She grabbed Ariel and held out her seashell necklace.  
  
Ariel's voice erupted through the room. Then, an orange orb appeared in her throat and came out of her mouth. The singing was radiating from it. It went into Ursula's necklace. She pushed Ariel into wall. Ariel floated down unconscious.  
  
Ursula laughed. "My dear, I may not touch the trident, but this is a different story" she took the crystal trident from Ariel. The crystal extended to create a rod handle, making an exact copy of the real trident.  
  
Ursula swam out of the castle and up on of the holes in the ceiling to Atlantica.  
  
..................~???~.................  
  
Ursula was gigantic. "I rule the sea now!" She taunted.  
  
"Donald, Goofy, step back." Ariel said. Kairi, Sora, Eric, and Riku advanced.  
  
A heart (like the ones in the game when Sora dies) came out of everyone's chest. Kairi and Ariel had white hearts; Riku and Eric had blue ones. The group surrounded Ursula's head. Their hearts all shot to the center, which was Ursula's head and exploded.  
  
Without their hearts, they all fainted.  
  
...............~Hospital Wing~.................  
  
When they woke up, they were on hospital beds, just as Riku was the first time he visited Atlantica.  
  
Sora was above Kairi, looking down at her. "You better?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Kairi muttered. "Are YOU better?"  
  
"Yep." Sora said.  
  
"You guys always forget me." Riku said.  
  
"What about us?" Donald and Goofy asked.  
  
"Where's Ariel?" Riku yelled.  
  
"Gone." King Triton said.  
  
"But, you have my trust. And once again, I give you this." Triton handed Sora a marble with a wave in it.  
  
Sora put it on the Keyblade and the Crabclaw appeared, only it had a thin layer of ice over it.  
  
Sora promised Triton that he would rescue Ariel and Eric. Triton gave him another gift. It was a small crown made of gold, as if it were ancient Egyptian.  
  
"I'm not sure what exactly this is, but it is a remnant of Atlantis. I believe it's called a 'millennium item.' You'll find its power eventually. Good luck."  
  
Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy got on the GS3.0. They blasted off and locked onto the Princess of Bravery. Back to New York City, and off to meet the newest ally; Daredevil . . . 


	10. New York City

NOTE: I'm considering doing a Teen Titans Chapter and a Jackie Chan Chapter, which scares the frick outta me, cause I don't really like those shows, but the Shen-du person and Slade, plus the shadowkhan might be cool. Whuddaya you think? Let me know! Any ideas for another chapter? (NO DBZ or something stupid like that.)  
  
°o O º(`'+.¸(`'+.¸ ¸.+'´)¸.+'´)º O o°  
»+´¨`»* *Elektra* *«+´¨`« °o O º(¸.+'´(¸.+'´ `'+.¸)`'+.¸)º O o°  
  
"It's a big city." Sora said.  
  
Kairi said, 'Let's split up."  
  
Sora and Kairi walked towards a giant building, The Empire State Building. Riku, Donald and Goofy decided to tackle the apartment complexes. If there was a princess here, that's were she would be.  
  
............~Empire State Building~.............  
  
"Hello. And welcome to the Empire State Building." A man said as they entered. "Would you like to take our guided tour to the observation deck?"  
  
"Uh, sure, whatever." Sora said. The man led them to an elevator packed with people. They got in and the door closed.  
  
They elevator climbed till Kairi's ears popped. At the top, a door opened, letting the light shine in. Everyone was blinded.  
  
Sora walked over to one of the telescopes on the top of the building and looked down at the ground. From what he saw here, there wasn't much hint of another NYC Princess. But below, Riku was walking with Donald and Goofy blankly through the streets.  
  
.............~Park Ave.~.................  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Donald's watch called. They were nearing a princess. They followed the beeping through the streets until they came upon a building, not that many stories tall, coming from the ground.  
  
They entered the building and followed the Portable GS3.0HF (Gummi Ship 3.0 Heart Finder) to the roof, where a man and woman were staring at the brightly lit city.  
  
"Excuse me?" Donald quaked. They turned around, although the man appeared not to see them.  
  
"How are ya?" Goofy asked. The girl nodded.  
  
"Look, you're in danger." Riku said.  
  
"From what?" The man asked, very intrigued by this.  
  
"Darkness." Goofy said. "It's after her and you."  
  
"Let's go." The woman said. "By the way, I'm Electra. This is Matt, but you can call him DareDevil."  
  
"Hi Mr. Devil!" Donald said. He nodded, while chuckling.  
  
"Be right back." Elektra led Matt into the staircase that led to the apartments.  
  
Five minutes later, when they emerged, they were dressed in costume. (I don't want to explain their costumes. If you don't know what they're costumes look like, then why are you reading this chapter? I told you not to read chapters you didn't like the movies of. lol.)  
  
Elektra had two knives.  
  
"Who're we going after?" Riku asked.  
  
"Kingpin." DareDevil said. "He lead the gangs and thugs, like Bullseye."  
  
"Who's Bullseye?" Riku asked.  
  
"Something tells me you'll end up meeting him."  
  
"I'm Donald."  
  
"Goofy."  
  
"Riku."  
  
Kairi teleported Sora and herself to their position. "I'm Sora."  
  
"And I'm Kairi."  
  
A copy of the Traverse Times blew past them on the roof. It headline was  
  
MORE PRINCESSES TAKEN  
  
Although it was reported that Yuffie was missing long ago, it seems that Leon from Traverse Town is also missing, which can only mean that he is a free heart. It is also reported that Areith and Cloud are missing. It seems that more and more princesses are appearing. Scientists have put them in  
two categories; Pure Hearts and Clean Hearts. Pure Hearts are those  
immortal, while the Clean Hearts are just princesses who have a royal history from a past life, or a relation to historic events. There are 11  
pure hearts; Jane, Jasmine, Ariel, Belle, Aurora, Cinderella, Hermione, Snow White, Jean Grey, Elektra, and Kairi. So far, six of the eleven have been captured. Our hope goes out to Sora, Riku, and Kairi, who search for them, and to Donald and Goofy, who search for their King. Good luck to you  
all. We have faith.  
  
"They have faith." Riku mocked. "That gets us far."  
  
"Listen can we worry about the problem at hand?" Elektra asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go find this Kingpin." Kairi said. Suddenly, thugs and mob leaders surrounded them, appearing form the shadows.  
  
"You can't be serious." Sora said. "Why does this always happen?"  
  
The mobs closed in on them. Elektra flipped into the air and stabbed some thugs, who erupted into hearts just like the heartless! Daredevil took out a bo-staff and began knocking them down.  
  
Riku picked up his shield and whapped someone in the head with it. "That's what I thought you said." Riku taunted. One of the thugs ran away. "That's right, you better run!" (I'm modeling Riku after my best friend Bethany. If you read this Bethany, thanks for the laughs! ( Wazzunt that Felicia story great? lol. Call me!)  
  
"Sora, Donald and Goofy preformed Trinity Limit. Kairi gasped as everyone disappeared.  
  
"I forgot about that!" Kairi giggled.  
  
"Those things were sent by Kingpin." Elektra said.  
  
"For us." Matt said.  
  
"Come on. We're gonna find that guy and blow his brains out." Donald said.  
  
"If Maleficent wants them, she can try to go through us." Goofy said.  
  
"And me." Kairi announced heroically.  
  
"Uh, Kairi, you're one of the ones she's after." Sora said.  
  
"Oh crap." Kairi said, snapping her finger. "You're right."  
  
Matt's bo-stick became a grapping hook and he carried Elektra through the city. Riku flew Donald and Goofy while Kairi teleported Sora from rooftop to rooftop along side them.  
  
Finally, a huge office building neared them. "Doesn't seem quite like the mafia leader hideout I was expecting." Kairi said.  
  
"Trust me; it is." Matt said. They burst through he window of the top floor office . . .  
  
...............~Kingpin's Hideout~.............  
  
The room was empty of people. The lights were on and a cigarette was still burning. Someone had left in a hurry. Possibly right went they all became visible around the mile high buildings.  
  
A set of keys lay on the table. They were car keys, so this 'Kingpin' person wasn't going far.  
  
"Where is he?" Riku asked.  
  
"DETECTRIKU!" A holographic map appeared in front of Kairi. She pointed to a red blip slowly making its way across Time's Square. "There." She said.  
  
"Freeze!" a man pointed a gun at them. "You're arrested for breaking and entering."  
  
"But we're the good guys!" Riku said.  
  
"Like I've never heard that before now come on!"  
  
"GO!" They all jumped out the window. Gunfire echoed behind them.  
  
"As they fell to the ground, Kairi screamed. There were men with guns waiting below them.  
  
"Got it!" Riku said. He commanded the heartless thugs to catch them. They did. With a sigh, they all jumped from the thug's arms. Riku closed his eyes and they disappeared.  
  
"THERE!" Elektra screamed. A car whizzed past them, screeching its tires. "THAT"S HIM!" They all took off after the speeding car. Suddenly, a bright light blinded them.  
  
They were standing on the path where Sora, Donald and Goofy had chased Pluto the first time they sealed Kingdom Hearts. He then recalled how they had been teleported back to their homes and Riku and King Mickey were in their designated worlds waiting. Three years.  
  
"What's?" Riku, Kairi, Elektra and Daredevil were gone. Suddenly, the field disappeared, creating an endless darkness. Sora, Donald and Goofy fell.  
  
.............~Dive into the Heart~..............  
  
They were suspended in mid-air. As they glanced down, they saw the princesses Stained glass towers! There they were, snow Whites tower, Cinderella's, Belles, Ariel, everyone's!  
  
Spiral stairs, each leading to the next highest tower, connected all of the platforms. Kingdom Hearts stood on the staircase beyond Kairi's platform.  
  
Sora, Donald and Goofy were forced forward. Belle, Ariel, Aurora, snow White, Jasmine, and Jane were all frozen in time on their own platforms.  
  
He tried to reach out to them, but couldn't. Suddenly, the bright light flashed and they were back in New York, staring at Kingpin, a large, dark- skinned man. They were breathing heavily. Everyone else was on the attack. They suddenly realized where they were and began to attack too. They'd tell Riku and Kairi later. When they stared at each other and agreed on that.  
  
They ran at the man and began attacking him. Elektra back flipped and kicked the guy. It didn't seem to do much, because the man was, ummm, let's say, larger than a normal person.  
  
DareDevil began punching the man, but Kingpin punched him once and blasted him backwards.  
  
"HEAL!" Donald called. Daredevil regained health.  
  
"Make Way!" Goofy swirled at Kingpin.  
  
Riku threw his shield at Kingpin, knocking him in the face. By now, the cars that were honking because the road was blocked had stopped, and people had gathered around them.  
  
Sora used Sonic Blade and sliced through the air, knocking the man from his feet.  
  
"Weakling." Riku said, lifting into the air. He shot from the air like an arrow and darted into Kingpin, knocking him out.  
  
Kairi and Goofy surrounded him and used Graviku to finish him off.  
  
"Guy's I saw the weirdest thing!" Donald said.  
  
"Oh yeah, Kairi, Riku, Matt, Elektra, guess what? They're gathering the princesses in Kingdom Hearts, not Hollow Bastion." Goofy said.  
  
"The Kingdom's Heart." Matt said, "I remember a story about that. It was a poem."  
  
Matt recited the poem perfectly:  
  
A door to darkness?  
A way to light?  
Five warriors, in awesome might  
Will seal the door and the darkness within  
From wandering eyes  
The flame's akin.  
Eleven Princesses and their true friends  
Will create power  
That has no ends.  
Should darkness take this power so pure?  
Than it shall devour itself and more.  
All worlds with hearts combine as one  
To create a world of nothing; none  
For worlds and hearts are controlled by love  
Without that, there are no true heavens above  
Only with true and powerful lead  
The darkness into itself shall recede.  
This Kingdom of light?  
This Kingdom of Dark?  
Forever, for always, it rules our hearts.  
  
(This poem is it's own story in my other penname; KingdomSpiritDivided. You can find the link to this author's page on my bio page!)  
  
Silence as everyone ran the poem over in their mind. Darkness will devour itself? "We have to get out of here." Matt said.  
  
"Why?" Kairi asked.  
  
"It's coming!" Matt cried. A dark portal opened below Elektra, pulling her in. Matt leapt in after her.  
  
"NO!" Sora cried. "Not another one!" A small marble was sitting on the ground where the portal was. Sora picked up the orb and placed it in the Keyblade. The Metal Chocobo.  
  
Well, let's get going. We're taking to long saving these princesses. Let's find the next one."  
  
...............~GS3.0~..................  
  
"Princess of Eclipse. A true heart. We'll find her in The Justice Cave. Cassie" Donald said.  
  
"Good, now hit it!" Sora said.  
  
The Gummi Ship blasted off to meet the Young Justice. . . 


	11. Six Flags Theme Park

A FEW NOTES: means Unknown. I'm having Young Justice and Teen Titans meet in one chapter so I don't have to do two almost identical superhero chapters. And like I said on my bio page, it's been a long time on updates cause I redid chap. 19 of "One for All" so if you're a "1 4 All" fan, reread Chapter 19. ~~ Read my bio; it changes weekly to tell how far on updates I am and what I expect to get done that week.  
  
...............~Justice Cave~.....................  
  
"So, this is the all powerful Young Justice?" Sora asked.  
  
"Justice Team, actually." The tall boy with the dark black hair said.  
  
"Right. Anyway, we need to team up, this is a huge world and heartless could be anywhere." Kairi said.  
  
"Great," The shorter girl with blonde hair said. "Cause we're gonna need help. Those black things are everywhere. If you guys weren't here than."  
  
"We'd manage fine." The boy with the brown hair said. "If we need your help," Robin continued. "Then I'll call you. Until then, please leave."  
  
Riku's eyes closed and, coincidentally, of course, a heartless, only a shadow appeared in front of the Justice team. The team squealed and ran away.  
  
"That's what I thought." Riku said. "It would appear you need our help."  
  
Impulse, Wondergirl, Arrowette, Secret, Superboy and Robin all nodded as Sora erupted the shadow with the Keyblade.  
  
"Let me show you to your rooms." Wondergirl said, gesturing them down a long hallway. "Sora, you're the door on the right. Riku, the left, and Kairi, you're the door on the left at the end of the hall.  
  
As they passed each door, they saw paintings of an 'S', a bat, a lightning bolt, a 'W', a bow and arrow, and a key. The three doors they entered had no symbols, but as soon as they touched the door, a symbol appeared. Sora's door made a Keyblade painting.  
  
Riku's door became a black heart with two black wings sprouting. Kairi's was a pink star.  
  
They were too tires to notice and crawled into bed.  
  
....................................  
  
The next morning, the alarm clock rang and they all got up and headed to the kitchen. "Oh, here we go again." Sora said, noticing Riku's sleeping attire.  
  
"Oh, great, the footsies." Riku mumbled to himself.  
  
"Have a pancake!" Arrowette suggested.  
  
"Thanks, no." Riku said, grabbing a pear from the basket on the table. He tossed the pear in the air and caught it behind his back.  
  
Wondergirl smiled.  
  
"So, where's that Superboy."  
  
"Training with Robin." Secret said. "He always does."  
  
"Well, we'll go watch." Kairi said. Riku and Kairi stared at her. "COME ON!"  
  
"Wait." Sora said. "I didn't get any breakfast." Kairi grunted and slapped him in the back on the head.  
  
"Pull yourself together." She said. "Now let's go."  
  
...............~Training Room~................  
  
Sure enough, there they were. It was a large, metallic room where the walls where like mirrors. Lasers were shooting everywhere and they avoided each one.  
  
"Empathy shell!" Superboy said. A purple shield appeared around him. He flew down to Kairi. "Relax." He said. He put his hand on her head. Her shoulder dropped and she relaxed.  
  
"That feels good." She said.  
  
"And this will make me feel good." Riku held out his hand and Superboy was blasted into the wall.  
  
Sora stepped forward. "Riku stop it!"  
  
Riku cracked his knuckles. "You don't know what he did to her, she could be in that 'relaxation' trance for eternity."  
  
"Um, Riku." Kairi said, tapping his shoulder. "I'm right here."  
  
He smiled and let out a weak chuckle. Everyone was now staring at him. "Tehe." (Tee-He: a kind of laugh)  
  
"This is why we don't need you." Robin said, marching out of the room. "You've only brought trouble." He said in the distance.  
  
"How old is he?" Riku asked.  
  
"14." Superboy said. "You know little kids; blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Kon." Arrowette said, entering the room. "You used to be younger than him."  
  
"Used to be?" Sora said, questioning.  
  
"Yeah, but one morning me and Cass woke up and we were 18. We have no idea where it came from."  
  
"You're hearts had to mature." Sora said. "Otherwise their power couldn't be harvested."  
  
"Harvested?" Impulse asked, zooming into the room.  
  
"They need your hearts." Kairi said, "Well, at least her heart. We don't know what she's doing with the men's."  
  
"But I do." Secret said, as she entered the room. "Without those princes of heart, the worlds cannot be connected."  
  
"What?" Sora asked. "But last time, they only needed the princesses."  
  
"No. Sora. They needed Kairi and Kairi's heart was inside you."  
  
"But what about the princes?" Riku asked.  
  
"When you make a friend, they become a part of your heart. That's why you can never get over losing a friend; or a brother. You can't destroy your heart and you can't destroy the memories."  
  
Her eyes began to tear.  
  
"Those princes became a part of your heart. When the princesses where captured, they also became part of you."  
  
"And so, that's why they need my heart." Sora said touching his heart.  
  
"Right." Secret said. "To harness all their powers into the ultimate power."  
  
"But we heard a poem that said if darkness creates the ultimate power, it will destroy itself." Kairi said.  
  
"Maybe it will." Riku said.  
  
"Unless it can make itself more powerful than light beforehand." Arrowette said.  
  
"So we have to keep darkness weaker than light and we win." Kairi said.  
  
"I guess it is that simple." Superboy said.  
  
An alarm sounded through the room and the lights flashed red.  
  
"Attention." A voice called. "Meet the Teen Titans at Six Flags, Worlds of Adventure."  
  
"Where's that?" Kairi asked.  
  
"OHIO!" Robin said. "And that's where my clone is!"  
  
................~SFWOA~.................  
  
"Young Justice." TT Robin said. "It's nice to have you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Superboy said, stepping Forward. "You are helping us. WE aren't your assistants, you're ours."  
  
"Really, well then? Name one thing you Accel in that we don't."  
  
"AGE!" Kairi said.  
  
"Listen!" YJ Robin exclaimed. "Kairi, Donald, Starfire, Kon-El and Cassie will scan the rides section. The rest of us will take the animal section. Let's go."  
  
..................~Rides Section~..................  
  
"This is eerie. I expected the rides section to be lively." Kairi said.  
  
"Kairi!" Kon-El screamed. "It's 1:00 in the morning!"  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
"We need to find a power switch." Kon-El said.  
  
"And where would we find one of those?" Donald asked.  
  
Suddenly, a spotlight from nowhere fixed on a power switch, a large lever with a lightning bolt beside it.  
  
"THUNDER!" Kairi called. It hit the switch and the lights shot on all over the park.  
  
"This is confusing." Starfire said. "We needed a light switch and a light switches location was revealed to us."  
  
"Yeah." Cassie Exclaimed. "How in the heck did that happen?"  
  
"Someone." Kon-El began. "Someone wanted us to find it. Someone's wants us to discover the something hidden."  
  
"Like who?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Maleficent" Kairi answered.  
  
....................~~.......................  
  
"Yes, they've fallen for the bait." Ursula said.  
  
"Now to reel 'em in." Harm, the villain of Young Justice cried.  
  
"Three princesses with one trap." Oogie Boogie said.  
  
"Yes, and the final Pure Heart will be ours!  
  
...............~Animals Section~...................  
  
"AHHHH!" Arrowette screamed as the power flipped on all over the park.  
  
"It's only light." Sora said.  
  
"I don't do light." Raven said calmly, shielding herself with her robe.  
  
Riku chuckled. "Two people who are afraid of light, two cloned leader who aren't fit to lead an army of Twinkies; no offence." He looked at them and they both nodded in agreement. "Some dude who runs fast, a kid with a key, Mr. Metallic robot guy, and a green boy who doesn't eat meat."  
  
They all chuckled. It was true.  
  
"I'm not afraid of light." Arrowette said. "It just scared me; it came on too fast."  
  
"Are you afraid of the dark?" Riku asked, using his dark powers to create a pitch-black dome over them all, making them scream. Someone sighed in relief. Raven was back home, in the dark.  
  
'Can we stop now?" Arrowette asked. The dome retreated.  
  
"Well, with all these lights we might as well.  
  
...................~Rides Side~...................  
  
"RIDE!" Superboy announced as the stared at the Batman Roller Caster.  
  
"Me first." Donald said.  
  
They ran up the line and hopped in the coaster. They then noticed that no one was there it pull the lever and release the train.  
  
"I GOT IT! GRAVITY!" Kairi called. The big bubble appeared and smashed the lever into the ground, literally. The wood lever exploded into millions of shreds and was gone.  
  
"That's not good," Superboy said. "Get out, quick!"  
  
Kairi noticed that the wheels were being telekinetically held. Kon-El was stopping the train from going crazy. Everyone but Kairi and Kon-el where out. "GET OUT!" He grunted.  
  
Kairi leapt out just as the train launched out of the station.  
  
Kon-El levitated himself out just as the train went speeding off the track. It exploded.  
  
"Ummm." Kon-El began. ".I'm afraid we're gonna hafta charge you for that." He chuckled.  
  
.....................~~......................  
  
"The three princesses must meet on the water." Maleficent said.  
  
"But why?" Captain Hook said.  
  
"The keyhole is beneath the lake. If the princesses are above it, they will keep it from being destroyed."  
  
The villains cackled. All the princesses of PURE HEART (not clean hearts) had been captured except Kairi and Daphne.  
  
"In exactly one hour, the sun and moon will align and create an eclipse. The eclipse shall cast a shadow on the lake. If the princesses are within this shadow, they keyhole will be unable to be destroyed."  
  
Oogie Boogie yawned. "Why does this eclipse haft to happen at 2 o'clock in the morning?" Maleficent advanced upon him.  
  
When she was in his face, she said. "Because that is the darkness' decision."  
  
.................~At the Ferry Dock~................  
  
"come on, I'll have the rest of the team meet us on the small island in the middle of the lake." Kairi said. "CONTACTRIKU! Sora, can you here me?"  
  
"uh, yeah Kairi where are you?"  
  
"The rides side of the park. Listen we're gonna".  
  
.................~Animal Side~...................  
  
". Meet you in the middle"  
  
"Kay, Kairi, we'll meet you there." Sora said. "Let's go guys, we gotta get on the ferry."  
  
................~Kingdom Island~..................  
  
"Here we are, what did you find?" Riku asked.  
  
"A system control, a new spell, and a killer roller coaster." Kairi said.  
  
"We found this." Sora held up an orb with a chicken in it. "Metal Chocobo."  
  
"The island. It's full of dark presence." Suddenly, Harm appeared and grabbed Cassie, dissolving them both into the air.  
  
"NOOO!" Kon-El called. "suddenly, Harm reappeared and grabbed Kon-el. "I don't think so." He held his hands out and blasted a psi wave at Harm, knocking him backwards.  
  
A black portal appeared beneath Kon-el and he fell in.  
  
...................~~......................  
  
"FOOL!" Maleficent screamed. "Without all three princesses, the keyhole cannot be protected.  
  
Suddenly, Kon-El fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground next to Cassie.  
  
"So." Maleficent said. "Another young one. Still a maturing heart. We can fix that."  
  
She held up her staff and transformed Cassie and Kon-El into 20 year-olds.  
  
Robin and Starfire appeared through a black portal, followed by Slade.  
  
"Where are Cassie and Kon-El?" Robin demanded.  
  
Cassie and Kon-El stood up. They're eyes were white.  
  
"Tell you what." Maleficent said. "If you can defeat them, you'll all go free."  
  
"Well do it." Robin said.  
  
"So will we." Kon-El said in a deep menacing voice. "And if we win?"  
  
"Then Robin and Starfire must go quietly."  
  
...................~Justice Cave~.................  
  
"Please, help Kon-El."  
  
"And Cassie"  
  
"And Robin."  
  
"And Starfire."  
  
"Kay, we'll go find them." Riku said.  
  
"Wish us luck!" Goofy announced.  
  
"Good Luck." Secret said.  
  
...................~GS3.0~.....................  
  
"Setting course for Halloween Town." Donald said.  
  
"Princess of Dark." Sora said. "Off we go!" 


	12. Halloween Town

"I hate this place." Kairi said as they entered Guillotine Gate.  
  
"This is Halloween!" A small vampire said as he popped in front of them.  
  
"Teeth ground sharp," another beast sang, "and eyes glowing red."  
  
"Riku." Kairi began.  
  
"I am the one hiding under the stairs."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"You aren't scary."  
  
"STOP!" Jack said walking lankily up to them. "These are friends. Back away." The monsters looked from Jack to Sora and back to Jack. They mumbled as they walked away.  
  
"Look." Jack said. "We have a problem. Follow me." He motioned for them to follow and they did, farther than they had ever gone from Halloween Town.  
  
...........................................  
  
Pure darkness surrounded them. Bats flew everywhere. A scarecrow held a sign pointing the way they had come from and it read 'Halloween Town.'  
  
A door opened in front of them and light shone through.  
  
They stumbled into a forest dense with trees. But the area they stood in had no trees, except five or six with colorful paintings on them. One had a pumpkin painted on it, the one that they had come through.  
  
"Each of these," Jack said, "is a door to a holiday. Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, you name it, it's here."  
  
"So what's the problem?" Riku asked.  
  
Jack slowly opened the door to Christmas Land. All that was there was blackness. Total darkness.  
  
"It seems you locked our world, but forgot theirs." Jack said.  
  
"And the other holidays?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Gone." Jack said. "Now, the doctor has been working on another heart, one capable of controlling the heartless."  
  
"I've already got one of those." Riku laughed to himself and started cracking up hysterically. "Oh, I'm sorr. . . AH HA HA HA!" everyone just stared at him.  
  
"Oh, come on, now, that was clever." Riku said. "Whew. Sorry."  
  
"Kay . . . ." Jack began. "Anyway. The heart might be able to be enhanced to become a heart for a world. Now, Halloween Town's heart is dying. We don't know why."  
  
"We'll go save the heart." Donald said.  
  
"I'm afraid," Sally began, "It's not quite that easy. You see-"  
  
Riku began exploding with laughter. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really- AH HA HA HA HA!"  
  
"Anyway-"  
  
"AH HA HA!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled in unison.  
  
"Shut doesn't go up." Riku retorted.  
  
"Riku," Kairi began, "That's so weird."  
  
"Actually," Jack said. "He has a point."  
  
Everyone stared at Riku, who stuck his tongue out.  
  
"You lost a lot of maturity when you became 20, didn't you?" Goofy asked.  
  
Riku nodded.  
  
"Anyway." Sally said. "Oogie Boogie plans to steal the heart to power his darkness machine."  
  
"How does it work?" Donald asked.  
  
"It destroys all things which have light within them." Jack said.  
  
"I have an idea." Sora said.  
  
"What is it?" Kairi asked.  
  
"The keyhole had light in it and it needs to be destroyed."  
  
"We also have light," Riku said, "and I don't wanna be destroyed." He planted a fake smile on his face.  
  
Sora thought for a moment. "OK, I have another plan; forget that."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ok, Ok." Goofy said. "How about this. We reverse the machine and make it destroy darkness. That way Oogie Boogie will be gone and the darkness that destroying Christmas Town will be gone."  
  
"HEY!" Riku said. "Let's do that!"  
  
"So, where is this weapon?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Hollow Bastion." Sally announced. "And we have no way of reaching it."  
  
"Oh yes we do." Sora said staring at Riku.  
  
"No." Riku said. "I will not be a rogue and go to Hollow Bastion. How would I fit in?"  
  
Someone snuck up behind him and hit him in the head. His anger boiled up and his heartless costume appeared and his dark Keyblade flashed to his hand. He realized he was just tricked into fitting into Hollow Bastion. "I hate you." He said as he turned to see who had hit him.  
  
"Good luck Riku." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Sephiroth?" Donald gasped.  
  
"Look out Riku, they will watch you every second. I predicted your future. You will succeed and save princesses and princes from the darkness. Good luck."  
  
"Wait, can you come, too?" Riku asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, your brother needs me."  
  
"Brother? Wait!" Riku reached his hand out, but Sephiroth teleported away.  
  
....................~GS3.0~....................  
  
"I'll be back soon." Riku said. "Here, Kairi. Take this."  
  
"What is it?" She asked. She opened the box and inside was a ring.  
  
"It's more of a friendship thing." He said.  
  
She nodded and her eyes began to tear. The hatch door closed. It looked as if, until Riku succeeded, they would wait for him in Halloween Town . . . 


	13. Hollow Bastion

"True power is in the heart." Riku woke up from his dream.  
  
He and the Gummi Ship were outside Hollow Bastion. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon.  
  
He looked around him at the waterfalls, rising up over the crater he stood in. Up above, the castle stood, almost appearing alive, staring down at him.  
  
He spread his wings and soared up towards the castle. Just as he was about to pass under the ancient stone arch, he hit a force field. He fell down.  
  
"Great." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his head. He decided to try to hit the force field and shatter it.  
  
He punched forward and his hand went right through.  
  
"What?" He thought. "Things coming at high speed could go through, it seemed.  
  
He removed his arm, backed up and charged at the force field.  
  
On the other side, he extended his wings once again and lifted into the air. He sped off toward the castle.  
  
................~Castle Gates~.....................  
  
As he neared the castle chapel, a bright light glowed around him and his wings disappeared. Some anti-magic barrier protected the castle.  
  
He tried to telekinetically float down, but most of his telekinesis was gone: all he could do was use the tiny bit of magic that remained to slow the fall.  
  
He landed outside the doorway of the castle.  
  
Riku cautiously opened one of the huge double doors and peered in. Two defenders were patrolling the Grand Hall.  
  
'Ok," Riku thought, 'I have to sneak over to the library and-' What? The defenders were staring at him, but not attacking!  
  
"They recognize me!" Riku shouted to himself.  
  
He tried to not look nervous as he climbed the stairs and turned the corner, opening the oak door to the library.  
  
..................~Library~......................  
  
Someone was reading a book at the table under the stairs. The person was clothed in a sky blue dress with a crown that resembled the crown on the kingdom key. The woman turned around.  
  
"KAIRI!" Riku shouted. He blinked and the girl was gone.  
  
But the book she was reading was still resting on the table.  
  
Riku slowly bowed over the table to read it. "Beauty and the Beast." He opened the book and saw a picture of a beautiful, blooming rose. The petals were intense and glowing, as if the rose were in front of him.  
  
He continued to stare at the picture until on petal shone brightly and disappeared. The relevance of this was unknown. He decided the keep the book with him, as it seemed Kairi was trying to get him to read it.  
  
He grabbed it and headed back into the Grand Hall to find Maleficent.  
  
.................~Castle Chapel~....................  
  
"Maleficent!" Riku yelled. "Let them go!" He gestured towards Kon-el, Cassie, Robin and Starfire.  
  
"Oh, my Riku." Maleficent cackled. "I would, but we had a deal. They lost."  
  
"And I'm gonna win them back!" Riku announced.  
  
Kon-El stepped forward. "You and what army?"  
  
There was a flash of light as Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy teleported, courtesy of Kairi, into the chapel.  
  
"We're here." Kairi said.  
  
"This army." Riku laughed.  
  
"Now it's your turn to answer us." Sora announced. "I don't know what they've done to you, but you have nothing over us."  
  
"Look Out!" Cassie called from where she was being tied to the wall. "He's brained washed.  
  
Kon-El stepped up to Sora, grabbed the collar of his shit and lifted him in the air.  
  
"you wanna know what I have over you?" He asked. Sora gulped. "I'll tell you. Height, muscles, age and facial hair."  
  
"Ptt, like I want any." Kairi said.  
  
Kon-El's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground. Behind him stood Sephiroth, who had hit him in the head.  
  
Sora dropped to the ground.  
  
"Thanks." Kairi said, for the gasping Sora.  
  
"Have you forgotten about me?" Maleficent asked.  
  
"We tried." Sephiroth said, facing away from her, "but like a bad zit, you just don't seem to pop."  
  
She laughed manically, and advanced on them.  
  
"Ready?" Riku asked. "Go!" They all turned around and launched at Maleficent, who smiled and vanished in a cloud of green fire.  
  
"Where are the princesses?" Donald asked.  
  
"On the other side of that wall, probably." Goofy suggested.  
  
"That wall won't disappear until Maleficent is gone." A man said. It was Ansem.  
  
Riku turned to Sephiroth. "But you said I would save princesses and princes."  
  
"You did." Sephiroth chuckled, as Robin, Starfire, and Cassie's chains disappeared. Kon-El began to come to consciousness again.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Maleifcents voice cackled though the room. I don't need the clean hearts, I need you!" Chains launched from the wall and grabbed Kairi. They pulled her in towards the wall behind which the Great Hall was, but the wall disappeared to let her through.  
  
As soon as she was through, the wall reappeared.  
  
"No!" Sora shouted.  
  
"I was just about to ask her something, too." Riku announced.  
  
"What?" Ansem asked.  
  
"It's not important now." Riku answered.  
  
"so, what happened in Halloween Town?" Ansem asked.  
  
Goofy turned to him. "Jack and Sally are gone."  
  
"But we destroyed the keyhole." Sora said.  
  
"And Oogie Boogie is gone AGAIN!" Goofy announced.  
  
"Let's get going, and we'll go to the other half of the worlds."  
  
(That's right folks, I'm only halfway done!" to see all the chapters I have planned, take a look at my bio at www.fanfiction.net/~KingdomSpiritUnited)  
  
....................~GS3.0~....................  
  
"Setting course for Spooky Island. Warp Drive!" Donald called.  
  
"That isn't good!" Sora called, noticing the fact that Spooky Island was roofed in a blanket of snow.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
And so, they disembarked on the pier and crossed under the sign that read "Spooky Island. 


	14. Spooky Island

The group walked up to the front desk of the Spooky Inn. "Uh, is the mystery Inc. here?" Sora asked.  
  
"Why, yes." The man behind the counter smiled. "Room number 14. And I believe they rented another room for their grandmother, although I must say, she was very impolite. Just the thought of barking at a guest. How ridiculous. Anyway, the grandmother is in room 15."  
  
They got in the elevator and pressed floor 2. The elevator zoomed upwards and the doors slid apart. The hallway before them stretched endlessly right and endlessly left.  
  
They walked down the long hallways, passing signs pointing to pools and little children scampered up and down, looking for their rooms.  
  
One kid was crying and sad. Riku looked down at him.  
  
'Please don't kick him, Please don't kick him, Please don't kick him." Sora thought. To his surprise, Riku picked up the child and looked at him.  
  
"It's Ok. Are you looking for your mommy and daddy? I'll bet we can find them, can't we?"  
  
"Brent!" A mother and father came whizzing down the hall and grabbed the boy from Riku's arms. "Thank you sir." The mother said. "We can't thank you enough." They carried the boy back down the hall.  
  
"Wow, Riku." Ansem said. "You're kinda gentle with kids."  
  
"Just preparing." Riku mumbled.  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"Nothin'"  
  
.....................~Room 15~.................  
  
Donald cleared his throat and knocked on the door. "excuse me!"  
  
Shuffling could be heard inside the room.  
  
"Scooby, would you just put the bonnet on!"  
  
"Here are your glasses Scooby."  
  
The door opened and 'Grandma Doo' said "Rello. Rut my I relp you with?"  
  
Riku chuckled. "Guys, it's us."  
  
"Riku, Sora?" Daphne asked, standing up from the bed.  
  
Sora nodded, "this is Ansem, and I imagine you remember Donald and Goofy."  
  
"Sure," Fred said. "Who are they again."  
  
Velma sighed. "Listen, here's what is up!'  
  
The mystery Inc. gasped. "Oh my gosh!" Shaggy cried.  
  
"What?" Velma asked.  
  
"Velma, you used a contraction. I can't believe it! You said here's instead of here is!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Anyway, the heartless are coming out of the keyhole. The problem is, the keyhole isn't where it was last time. We suspect there might be a second keyhole."  
  
"Awesome!" Goofy said.  
  
"Not really." Shaggy said. "You see, I figure that if we lock one-"  
  
"We have to destroy them, not lock them." Sora smiled and gestured for Shaggy to continue.  
  
"Than the other has double the power, perhaps a power too strong to hold back."  
  
"So you're saying," Ansem began "that if we win, this world is gone forever."  
  
"Wait!" Sora said. "My Keyblade locks the keyhole, right? And Riku's removes hearts, right? Well how about I'll lock one keyhole, then Riku will remove the world heart and we'll protect it."  
  
"Sora!" Ansem shouted. "I thought you guys could figure this out on your own. Did you notice that Riku and Kairi both have Keyblade's? They aren't light like yours, they're neutral. Well, every pure, clean, and free heart has a Keyblade, a neutral one, but a Keyblade nevertheless."  
  
"Daphne, Fred, Sora, and Riku, you all have Keyblade's."  
  
Daphne and Fred gasped as Keyblade's flashed to their hand. Fred's was a kingdom key with a question mark blade instead of a crown.  
  
Daphne's was a Crabclaw Key with Mickey Mouse ears instead of a crab. (It's 11:00 at night, what more do you want?)  
  
"Whoa." Fred said. "Does that mean we can lock this world?"  
  
"No," Sora said, "But you can help."  
  
.................~Along the Beach~.................  
  
"There's a dude who lives on this beach." Daphne told them, "He's a voodoo guy. Wanna meet him?"  
  
"Oh, look it's Blondie again." Voodoo dude said.  
  
"I'm not a blonde." Daphne said,  
  
"Might as well be," Voodoo dude mumbled to himself.  
  
"Why?" Daphne asked.  
  
"I told you not to go to the castle," she started, 'and you did."  
  
"Well," Daphne said. "That's because you told me not to go there because you knew that I wouldn't listen and there would be a trap there."  
  
Voodoo Dude leaned against his house and sighed.  
  
"But then, what if you knew that I'd find out about the trap and I wouldn't go, but then I should've gone cause something secret would've been there. And then-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Voodoo Dude screamed. "I get it. Here, you're going to need this," He said, handing them the clue orb. "I blessed it for u."  
  
"You're giving it to us to protect us from the heartless?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm giving it to you to protect you from her." He said, pointing at Daphne, Daphne crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
As they walked away Voodoo Dude yelled, "Good luck with her!"  
  
"HIIII YAHHH!" Daphne's high heeled show smacked voodoo dude in the head, knocking him unconscious. Her shoe returned to her like a boomerang and she slipped it back on.  
  
"Great." She said. "Now I have sand in my shoes. That's gonna be chafing all night!"  
  
...............~Spooky Island Castle Gates~.............  
  
"I really hate this place." Shaggy said.  
  
"Reah, me roo!" Scooby said.  
  
"I really wish we didn't have to do creepy things like this." Daphne said.  
  
Riku's eyes were closed and he was smiling.  
  
"Riku what are you imagining?" Sora asked, a bit irritated.  
  
"Me and Kai.." I opened his eyes "kayaks. Me and kayaks, just floating down a river." He let out a weak chuckle.  
  
They opened the door to the castle. The ride was in operation. The cars stopped in the main entry way long enough for a person of two to board and then continued into the first room.  
  
"I call Daphne!" Fred said, as he dragged her into a car.  
  
Soon everyone was paired up except Riku and Scooby. Riku looked over to the dog. "Let's go." He mumbled. Scooby did nothing. He sighed. "Come." He said. Scooby followed him into the car.  
  
As the cars slowly drove along the track, close behind each other, Daphne, who's car was in the lead called something.  
  
"Quick, get out!" She was yelling. The reason soon became clear. A wall with many spikes was drawing close. Literally. The wall was moving towards them.  
  
Everyone jumped out except Scooby, who was stuck. Riku teleported to him, grabbed him, and then teleported back. The first car was about to hit the wall when it split in two and allowed the cars entry.  
  
"Well, I guess we weren't in any danger." Sora said.  
  
Daphne ran up to Riku and kissed him on the cheek. "That was really brave." she said.  
  
"We weren't in any danger." Riku said.  
  
"But," Velma said, "You thought we were and you risked your life."  
  
Riku smiled.  
  
"Well, we can't get back there until the cars come back by again." Fred said.  
  
"They aren't coming back." Donald said, "I heard then stop on the other side."  
  
"So, there must be a secret passage somewhere." Shaggy said, "There always is."  
  
"Shaggy," Fred said, sitting on a chair at the ride's dinner table, "This is a ride."  
  
Fred tipped the chair back on it back legs and the chair fell into the ground, with Fred in it.  
  
"Fred!" Daphne called. Strings of hot dogs shot from the wall and wrapped around her. She dissolved into a purple mist. They were gone.  
  
"Great." Riku said.  
  
"Riku, don't you see its part of the story line? We're not supposed to save them!" Goofy said.  
  
"ah, look." Maleficent said, standing on the table, "It's the Keyblade's. What will you do without Fred and Daphne's Keyblade's to lock this world?  
  
"We'll use these." Riku said, holding his dark and neutral Keyblade.  
  
"Fool." Maleficent said. "Neither of those does you any good. That one removes hearts and that one locks hearts."  
  
"Well then," Riku said, "I guess if I fused them, all it would do is lock the heart of the world. Wait!" He said sarcastically. "That's what I need!"  
  
Both of his Keyblade's rose into the air and shone brightly. When the light faded, he was holding a white Oblivion.  
  
Together, Sora and Riku held their Key's up in the air and locked the world.  
  
"Thank you all!" Velma said.  
  
"If this darkness really does come back again, then I guess this isn't really goodbye." Shaggy said.  
  
"Rank Rou." Scooby said.  
  
"Bye guys!" Ansem said.  
  
..................~GS3.0~......................  
  
"Blast off!" Goofy called. "We're heading towards Olympus Coliseum."  
  
"Why do we go here?" Riku asked. "There's no princess! We're just wasting time that I could be saving Kairi."  
  
"There is a princess." Donald announced. "Princess of Myth. Her name is Meg."  
  
"Then let's hit it!" Sora said.  
  
One again, The coliseum guarded by the two gladiators approached . . . 


	15. Olympus Coliseum

YAY! Chapter 15. I'm guessing that that is only about half the chapters or so, cause I like to have a multiple of 10 to be the final chapter. I really don't think this is as good as "one for All, cause you know, I got school and all, and not a lotta time to think, but I'll work hard on "Three for All."  
  
The lobby of the coliseum seemed smaller than normal, but with Ansem taken up more room than Kairi used to, it was bound to seem smaller. The walls were still the light golden color that reminded them of a trophy.  
  
Chains, blocking the way to the actual coliseum, connected the usual sign reading "No entry".  
  
The block that rested atop the keyhole still stood there, but they hadn't yet acquired yellow trinity.  
  
"Guys, can we just push it?" Ansem asked.  
  
Sora glared at him, "We could, but then it wouldn't be fun."  
  
"Well." Phil said, walking right under the sign and into the lobby, "I see you all are back. I knew you would be. That's why Herc and me made these . . ." Phil pressed a button next to sign and 4 doors slid open in a futuristic way, revealing small, silver elevators.  
  
"Choose one." Herc said, entering into the room. "Go ahead, you'll have fun."  
  
Sora slowly stepped into the middle one; everyone else followed suit. Goofy and Donald decided to share one.  
  
All at one, the doors closed and one elevator dropped, Sora's stayed where it was, and two of them rose into the air.  
  
"Let's see." Herc said, "Well, Phil, I gotta hand it to ya, I think they're gonna like it."  
  
As Riku's elevator rose into the air, he reached into his pocket and removed the small book he had found at Hollow Bastion. The rose had only one petal left. Riku spaced out just how many petal there would've been originally: ELEVEN!  
  
Riku counted on his finger; "Jane, Aurora, Cinderella, Jasmine, Ariel, Daphne, Belle, Snow White, Daphne, Jean, and Kairi." That was eleven! Each petal represented a princess, and only one petal remained.  
  
But Kairi was the last princess, which must've meant her heart was still untouched.  
  
She was safe.  
  
The doors finally opened on the elevator and Riku was on a cloud. When he got out of the elevator, it disappeared.  
  
A figure stood on the other edge of the cloud. "Kairi?!?" Riku screamed.  
  
"Riku." She said. As Riku ran towards her, she fell through the cloud. When Riku reached the place she had been, an anti-Riku phased up in front of him.  
  
"Great." Riku sighed.  
  
......................  
  
Ansem's battle field was. hem hem, down below.  
  
"Darkness. Supreme Power!" Ansem called, as the same experience had occurred to him. Black energy balls went into the ground (Yes, I know Guardian is the one that shoots up, but he was destroyed in "One for All") and then shot out, hitting Anti-Ansem. "Do not deny it."  
  
"THE FINAL DARKNESS IS-  
  
......................  
  
"NOW!" Sora said, as he preformed Ragnarok on Anti-Sora. He was battling on earth.  
  
He used quick combos on the creature until is went into the ground like a shadow. It split into three and all three crawled around on the floor.  
  
Sora attacked one as it came up and it exploded into black steam. It was a dummy, not the real thing.  
  
.......................  
  
"Let's gettum, Goofy!" Donald called. "FIRE!"  
  
"Get outta the way!" Goofy laughed as he charged the anti-Donald.  
  
They were fighting just above earth below the clouds.  
  
The battles finally ended and the elevators reappeared. Sora's teleported him back.  
  
"That was awesome!" Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, it was kinda cool." Riku said.  
  
"Was it toots?" A woman standing next to Hercules asked.  
  
"Who's that?" Ansem asked.  
  
"This is Meg." Hercules said.  
  
"Hello Meg!" Donald said.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"So, when did u make those things?" Goofy asked.  
  
"We made the," Herc said, "Right after you guys left last time. Sephiroth helped a lot."  
  
Sephiroth teleported into the room. Donald jumped. "I hate when you do that!"  
  
"Sorry." He said.  
  
Hades burst into the room. "I'm here for Meg!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Meg yelled. "No way."  
  
"You'll have to get through us." Riku said.  
  
Hades smiled. "but I get the home court advantage!" Fire flared up around them. When it died down, they were in . . . well, you know. DOWN THERE.  
  
"This isn't how I pictured it." Goofy said, as they looked at the black cave around them.  
  
"That's because," Hades said, "We aren't there yet." They were floating down a green river towards a wall in a small wooden boat.  
  
Suddenly, a wall lifted off to the left of the river and Cerberus tried to leap out! Everyone readied or battle when they noticed that he was being help back by a giant leash.  
  
The door opened in front of them, revealing a huge, skull shaped tower. They chased Hades up the stairs.  
  
.................~Skull Tower~....................  
  
The room was dark and cold. A cauldron was in the middle. If they looked out the windows of the tower, they would see the green sea around them.  
  
"The fates are against you." Three small, gray women in the middle of the room said. "Behind up lies the life force, of Hades."  
  
They stepped aside to reveal a pair of golden scissors ready to snip a wire.  
  
"Let's cut that string." Sora said.  
  
"OBLIVION!" The smallest yelled. Candles circled over Riku's head. The one eyeball they all shared rose to the ceiling and began to circle.  
  
Five times it mad huge circles in the air as Riku's life dropped.  
  
"Freeze time, Ansem!" goofy yelled.  
  
"STOP!" Ansem said.  
  
The eyeball stopped.  
  
"That's it!" Donald screamed. "FREEZE IT!" They all used blizzard and they eye dropped to the ground and shattered.  
  
"Fools!" The fates called. "We can't see!"  
  
"SIN HARVEST!" Riku called.  
  
They all dropped to the ground.  
  
"Let's cut the chord." Ansem said.  
  
They walked forward and Sora snipped the chord. The halves of the string wrapped into a ball with a cloud in it. The Olympia marble.  
  
They were teleported back to Olympus Coliseum.  
  
..................~Courtyard~...................  
  
Just as they teleported back, Meg was being pulled into a portal. Hercules was holding her wrists and trying to pull her out, but the portal sucked them both in.  
  
"Hey, I'm countin' on ya!" Phil said. "Good luck."  
  
Back on the Gs3.0, they locked onto the next princess; the princess of spy. Carmen Cortez. They blasted off and came upon a world with a deformed castle. (Yes, I'm taking from the first movie, cause the 2nd and 3rd suck major lemons.) 


End file.
